The Broken Memories
by wimsical
Summary: The story unravels itself as Joey, Yugi and a new mysterious girl participate in a new tournament while battling a new evil lurking in Domino City.
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Memories

(I don't own Yugioh or anything in this story!)

Chapter 1- A New Friend or a New Enemy?

"So after school, we go to the Domino Plaza and we'll shop for something totally adorable for you to wear at your first dueling tournament," Mai Valentine excitedly said as we were walking to school, well she was walking, I was skateboarding.

"Ashlee, are you even listening to me?" She added.

"Of course I'm listening, it's about shopping," I replied. "I'm just not sure I'm the world's greatest duelist,"

"Please," The blonde began. "If you bet Mai Valentine in a duel, you can beat any other duelist out there,"

"Sure, okay," I said as I chewed my bubble gum. I put my long blonde hair up in a ponytail.

"Maybe we can die your hair light brown," She said as she looked at my hair. "With blonde streaks,"

I stopped my skateboard and looked at her. "You touch my blonde hair and you get it," I threatened.

"Okay, okay," Mai replied. We continued walking. She kept looking at my hair.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Why do you wear a tiara anyways?"

"I don't know, it just came to me and I started wearing it," I answered.

"Sure," She replied.

As we were heading off to school, I looked at all the people who didn't have to go to such a cruel place. "Why do I even have to go to school anyways? I mean I'm already in the tenth grade, what else to I have to learn?"

"You have to go because, well, I'm your aunt and I said so," Mai responded.

We arrived at Domino High School.

"This is where I'm going?" I asked. "What? With the money that I have, you had to pick this school?"

"You said you wanted to live like a normal teenager around here, so here you go," She said. "Now go on, or do you need me to take you in like a little kid?" Mai giggled.

"Just leave," I demanded. She left while I was waving good- bye.

I went inside the school. It seemed like a normal, typical school by looking at all the posters and sign up sheets, but something was different. I looked at everybody. Of course, I'm the only one NOT wearing a uniform. Just great, I thought. I went to my next class and it was a fun one too, it was art class.

"Hi," I entered looking at everybody and vise-versa.

"Hi!" A kid screamed out, but the teacher didn't even notice. I guess it's because she had those ipod earphones stuck to her ears.

"Joey, you loser!" A girl called out. "You're going to make her feel uncomfortable!"

"Yeah, is it my fault she's the only student not wearing a uniform?" He said. "Didn't think so!"

"But it's your parents fault you were born!" Another boy called out.

"Be quiet, Tristan," Joey replied to the insult.

At least these people are fun to hang out with, I thought to myself.

"Hey," Joey called to me. "New girl, come here,"

I walked over to him. "I do have a name you know," I answered. "It's Ashlee McPherson,"

"I need to tell you something," He leaned in closer. "You see that guy over there? That guy's name is Tristan," He whispered. "He likes you,"

"Sure," I replied. "Can I ask you guys something?" I asked. "Why does the teacher do nothing? I mean is she like, retarded?"

"Miss McPherson!" The teacher stood up.

"Someone's in trouble," Joey said quietly.

"It's such an honor to have you in our school, such a young girl with high intelligence of the ancient past and such a high degree of learning," She said happily.

"Thanks…."

"You can sit over here," She pointed to a seat in front of the kid named Joey, and beside a boy with spiky hair wearing a puzzle.

I set my things down and sat in my seat.

"Hey Yugi," called Joey. "I heard that Kaiba's throwing another tournament," he continued. "Are you going to join?"

"Maybe, you know how we have to search the pharaoh's lost memories," Yugi said. "I don't really have time for another tournament and neither does he," he added.

"Now you people are talking about pharaohs," I said. "Fascinating, you know I think they have places for you kind of people,"

"Yeah," Yugi said nervously. "We need help alright,"

I turned to Yugi. "Yeah you kind of do," I looked at the puzzle that he was wearing. "What's that?"

They looked surprised that I asked. "That isn't a Millennium Puzzle, this is just a piece of junk," Joey replied.

"Hello," I responded. "Nobody said that it was," I turned around.

Joey and Yugi looked at my tiara. "It couldn't be a millennium item too, could it?" Joey grabbed it of my head.

"Hey! That's mine and besides you don't look good with it," I yelled at him. "You look good with green and blue,"

"I'll only give it back if you tell me what it is," Joey replied stubbornly.

I looked at him. "It's something that someone got for me on a trip,"

"Thought so!" Joey said. "Wait? What did she say?" Yugi looked at me suspiciously.

"Miss McPherson, come here for a minute," The teacher called me.

"Something about that girl doesn't seem right to me," Yugi said to his three friends: Tristan, Joey, and Tea.

"Don't ask me," Tea said. "She didn't even say one word to me,"

"Because she doesn't like Tea-kins," Tristan said.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 - The Announcement**

After school that day, I went to the Domino Plaza with Mai just like we agreed. I was changing in the dressing room while Mai was being annoying.

"Ashlee," She called out for the millionth time. "Try this on," She threw me a skirt and I threw it right back.

"I'm not a girly-girl," I said. "I don't wear skirts," I grabbed my other shopping bags.

"Okay, I'll deal with that," Mai said calmly. "But you have to promise me something when you're dueling in Kaiba's tournament," She added.

"I knew there had to be something else," I replied. "What is it?"

"You met Joey Wheeler right?" She asked. "Beat him for me,"

"Is that the kid who wouldn't shut up in class?" I recalled. "Anyway, why don't you enter and beat him in a duel?"

She looked at me. "Because I can't win him in a duel Ashlee," She confessed.

I laughed ridiculously. "You mean the guy with the attention span of a little kid!" I laughed so hard tears came running down my face. "Something must be wrong with you or that kid,"

She stared at me angrily. "Are you done yet because we have to go now," She said.

"And as I said to you many times, I never want to see him again,"

"Too late for that promise, he's coming over here," I kept myself from laughing.

"Hi Ashlee," He greeted. "Hi Mai,"

I looked at them holding my laughter.

"So Ashlee, I hear you're joining Kaiba's new tournament," He said. "Nice, you know I taught my buddy the King of Games over there," He pointed at Yugi talking with Tea. "Everything his little brain knows about Duel Monsters,"

"Yeah, and I can duel while baking a cake," I joked.

"Awesome," He replied. "Wanna bake me a cake?" He asked. Joey had a problem with his hunger.

"No," I quickly answered. "How do you know about Kaiba's tournament? I mean he only told me and another awesome duelist that he was throwing another one,"

"That duelist is my best friend and most favored to win this tournament too," Joey bragged.

"So I'm guessing you're here because of the surprise announcement about the tournament?" I asked him.

"Announcement?" Joey asked confusedly. "It starts today?!"

"No, he's just announcing that," With that word, Kaiba, a rich boy who runs his own company, appeared on TV's all over the Domino Plaza. "Never Mind,"

"Hello Domino City," He greeted. "You're probably wondering why I'm here talking to you pathetic losers," Everybody nodded at that statement. Just then he appeared in the mall and walked onto the stage. "That's simple; I'm here to introduce you to my latest tournament," He answered his own question. "That's right, welcome to The Ultimate Duelist Championships," He announced the name for his new tournament.

"Don't think that you can participate in this tournament that easily," he added. "If any of you think you're getting in with your pathetic dueling skills, well then your sadly mistaken," He continued. "No one's mentioning you Wheeler," He insulted Joey on stage.

"I dare you to say that to my face Kaiba!" Joey yelled.

"Didn't he just do that?" I said.

"Taking rich boy's side," Joey commented. "I see how it is,"

"Anyway, invitations will be sent personally to you if you're allowed to participate," He changed the topic. "As for the rules, listen up and listen carefully, each invitation will contain a card which you need to present at the finals to clarify you are an actual competitor in the tournament," He said. "Also, there will only be sixteen participators who will meet at the location noted on the invitation starting next week," He continued with more information. "Anyone who doesn't show up at the designated time and place will be immediately disqualified," He added. "I also will be in this tournament so don't think this will be easy," Kaiba then left the stage.

"He's nice," I said sarcastically.

"Very," Joey replied.

I turned to Mai and said, "What'll you do if you got accepted?"

"That's easy, I already told Mokuba that I didn't want to duel," Mai replied.

"Why not Mai?" Yugi asked joining the conversation.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be leaving for another tournament," She confessed. "And that's why I'm here showing my niece around before I leave," She hugged me.

"Ashlee's your niece?" Yugi and Joey asked surprised.

"Yeah, I know, we look nothing alike," Mai responded.

"Yeah, I know because you both have blonde hair and light brown eyes," Joey replied.

"You two have been nice to her, haven't you?" Mai asked.

"Pretty much,"

"Hey, I thought I got to pick my friends," I butted in.

"Well yeah you do, so pick them," Mai said.

I looked around and saw two guys with earrings all over their ears and face. "Them,"

"As if, you stay friends with Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Tea," Mai demanded.

"You always find a way to take the fun out of everything," I responded.

Yugi and Joey laughed.

And so, with kaiba's announcement, everybody was preparing for The Ultimate Duelist Championship Tournament. With two new friends now forced by my side, things could get a little bit interesting.

"We found the eighth millennium item Master Dj," A man said into his cell phone looking over at me from a few meters away.

"Excellent," he responded. "For now, just keep an eye on the girl and the Millennium Tiara," Dj added. "When the time is right, we'll continue with my plan," Dj laughed his evil laugh shutting his phone. "Just you wait Ashlee," He said to himself. "The ultimate power of your Millennium Tiara will soon be mine, along with the pharaoh's Egyptian god cards," Dj snickered to himself. "And the sad part is, you don't even know you have the power of your tiara,"

In the mall, I looked sensed someone looking at me. I wasn't the only one because Yugi was looking at the same direction I was looking.

"Why are you guys staring at an empty corner?" Mai asked.

"Because I'm a blonde like that," I answered while fixing my tiara.

"Well, anyways I have to go now, bye Ashlee, bye Yugi," She said while hugging me good-bye. "Now be good Ashlee, I don't want a repeat of last year,"

"It wasn't my fault," I replied.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that someone's after your tiara," She scoffed.

"Bye Wheeler," She left us.

"Ashlee," Yugi said. "What does she mean someone wanting your tiara?"

"It's kind of a long story,"

"Well then," Joey responded. "You should come with us to the Game Shop tomorrow and explain it there to us because that's where Yugi lives,"

"Okay, I'll meet you there then tomorrow," I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Millennium Tiara

"_**Give me your millennium tiara," said an unknown voice. "If you cooperate, this will all end, little Ashlee,"**_

_**I looked around. Somebody was talking, but no one was there.**_

"_**Confused, are we?" The voice asked.**_

"_**Clearly," I responded. "Why do you want it anyway?"**_

"_**That doesn't matter right now," He answered. "What matters is that I need it!" A hand came out of the darkness and tried to grab it. I moved away as it got darker.**_

"_**Get out!" My Millennium Tiara cleared the darkness which meant I could now see the person. "Who are you?" The image of his face faded more and more each second. "Wait, come back!"**_

"Miss Ashlee," called my butler. "You have a letter or invitation to some tournament,"

I woke up from my nightmare. "Perfect time Morgan, such perfect timing," I said sarcastically snatching the invitation. I opened it up. "Okay, what have we got here," I said to myself.

Dear Ashlee,

Congratulations! You have been invited to attend The UltimateDuelist Championships!

It's starting on Saturday, May 27th at 9:00am, in the Kaiba Corp building.

This invitation will contain a card used to get into the tournament and into the finals. The purpose of this card is to clarify you are actually an invited duelist.

If you are late for the start of the tournament, you will be disqualified.

NO EXCEPTIONS!

Also, we will give you new duel disks to use in this tournament.

The note ended.

I took out the card. "Yay, I got into the tournament! Woo-hoo!" I jumped with excitement. I looked at the time. "No!! Oh my god! I have to get to the Game Shop!" I ran out of the room, getting dressed and combing my hair. "Gotta go Morgan," I waved good-bye.

"Teenagers," Morgan scoffed.

I ran fast shoving everyone.

"Gotta go, going to be late," I saw Joey running like a maniac too.

"Joey!" I called out. I shouldn't have done that because he fell when he turned around. "Joey? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, no thanks to you Ashlee," He got up as I helped him. "You late too?"

"Yeah," I looked at his hand. "You got one too?"

"Yep, I knew that Joey Wheeler would get an invitation to the tournament of the year," He bragged as we started to walk. "It'd be awesome if Yugi received one as well,"

"Yeah, the little guy seems pretty cool,"

In about 5 minutes we arrived at Yugi's house.

"Yeah he is, but when you start to hang out with us, you'll find yourself in some pretty weird situations," Joey knocked on the door.

"Then I'll fit right in with you guys," I replied. Yugi's grandpa opened the door.

"Hello Joey and Ashlee," He greeted.

"Ashlee, this is Mr. Moto or as I like to call him, Gramps," Joey introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Moto," We entered the house.

"Yugi," Joey called. "We're here!" He screamed up the stairs. Yugi came downstairs.

"Hey guys," He greeted. We followed him into the kitchen.

"That's a nice tiara you got there Ashlee," Grandpa complimented.

"Thanks, I actually got it when my brother, Danny, and I were on a cruise," I said.

"May I please see it?" Grandpa asked.

"Be careful though, I think it's like 5000 years old," I gave him the tiara.

"Impressive," He said looking at it from every angle. "That's exactly how old it is,"

"How do you know these things?" Yugi asked.

"Because I'm smart," I replied. "I also know that it's a millennium item, but the funny part is, I don't know any of its powers,"

They looked at me.

"Ten dollars she's not a real human," Joey betted. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't act so surprised, I mean Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle," I responded.

"Okay," Yugi continued. "So we know you know about the Millennium items, but what happened last year?" He said. "The thing that Mai didn't want a repeat of," He added. "Did that have something to do with your Tiara?"

"Well, last year, I moved to a new school in Serene City," I started. "A day after I came, a group of thugs came,"

"Were they controlled by a guy named Marik?" Joey asked recalling the things that happened in Battle City.

"No," I answered confusedly. "Though, they did try to lock my soul in something called the shadow realm, but with my dueling skills they couldn't," I added. "They also mentioned something about wanting my powers and the secrets of the Millennium Tiara,"

"So what did you do?" Joey asked.

"I did what anyone would do; I kept beating them one by one in duels until the real evil mastermind of their operation revealed himself," I answered. "Then I beat him,"

I added. "Of course he only wanted my power to take over the world,"

"Do you think these people have anything to do with what we sensed at the mall yesterday?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think so, but there's definitely an evil force out there," I replied.

"Your Tiara doesn't t have anything or _anyone_ in it right?" Joey asked knowing that Yugi's Puzzle contains a 5000 year old Egyptian pharaoh.

"I don't think so, why?" I looked at Yugi. "His puzzle does?" I asked. "That's awesome!"

"Well yeah, a spirit does live in there but we'll tell you about that another time or when we trust you more," Joey replied.

"Oh okay, I respect your wishes," I said.

"Cool, I almost forgot Yugi; did you get your invitation yet from Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"Yep, its upstairs, did you get one Ashlee?"

"Obviously,"

"At least we know she's modest," Joey said sarcastically. Grandpa handed me back my Tiara and I put it on.

When Yugi and the Pharaoh spoke to each other no one else could hear what they were saying.

"What do you think of her pharaoh?" Yugi asked the pharaoh who sometimes he called Yami since they didn't know his real name and are still searching for his lost memories.

"I think she's reliable and trustworthy enough to be our friend, but possibly she knows more than she saying," The pharaoh said.

"Who knows? Maybe she's from the past too like you," Yugi replied.

"What are the possibilities of that?" The Pharaoh responded.

"You know Ashlee, you should hang out with Tea since she's a girl," Joey said.

"Yeah, she always says she needs more female friends anyways," Yugi added.

"Sure," I looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that when people were after my tiara, I had Mai there, and now I have no one to come to," I confessed.

"Here's our phone number in case anything happens," Grandpa said.

"Okay and here's mine in case I don't appear and get kidnapped," I gave them my cell number.

I had to go to the mall again but on the way there, occurred something I'll never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pharaoh will be referred to as, the pharaoh, Yami, or Yugi since they don't know his real name yet. Oh and when Yugi and The pharaoh talk to each other it will be in bold!**

**Chapter 4- A little Trouble by Dj**

I walked out of the Game Shop saying good-bye to Yugi, Joey and his Grandpa. They really are nice, I thought. No wonder Mai was their friend. I continued walking.

"What do you mean she's not at her house?" A man yelled at a slightly shorter man.

"I saw her leave the house," The shorter man said. "And she wasn't there anymore!"

"Did you have a brain to think of an idea to, well, I don't know," The taller man screamed. "Follow her!"

"That would have been a good idea Lyle," The short man replied.

"West!" screamed Lyle. "Master Dj is going to kill us if we don't either get her tiara or the pharaohs Egyptian god cards,"

"Then lets find the pharaoh instead," West suggested.

"Awesome idea!" Lyle said sarcastically. "Only if we knew who he was!"

"Why are you still screaming?"

While I was walking I heard them arguing like crazy people. I watched my distance ad eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Look! Since you lost Ashlee, you find her!" Lyle demanded.

My eyes went open and with my stupidity I actually talked to them.

"Uh, which Ashlee are you looking for?" I asked.

"One that has blonde hair," Lyle said.

"Like you," West added.

"An Ashlee that's wearing a tiara,"

"Like you," West added again.

"She has brown eyes too and dresses sort of like a skater," Lyle described.

West looked up at me and said, "Like you!" Lyle and West both looked at each other.

"What's your name?" Lyle asked suspiciously.

"My name is not important," I said nervously. "I kind of need to go somewhere," I started to run.

"Hey!" Lyle started to run.

"Well she's not the one were looking for, her name is not important," West said to himself.

"Come on!" Lyle screamed. West started to run too.

"Now I know why people say never talk to strangers," I said to myself. I ran past the Game shop again.

"Did you just see Ashlee running past here?" Yugi asked looking from the window.

"You saw that too?" Joey said in relief. "I thought I imagined that,"

"Why do I have a feeling this is about the tiara," Yugi said. They ran out of the door as well grabbing their duel disks.

"Hey! Why don't you try to pick on someone your own size?" Joey called to Lyle and West.

"Who is this kid?" Lyle asked West.

"A nobody?" West guessed.

"Don't talk about my friend like that!" I yelled.

"Who are these guys?" Yugi asked.

"Stalkers? I really don't know," I answered.

"Hey Lyle," called West. "I think that's the pharaoh," He pointed at Yugi's Millennium puzzle.

"Thank you Detective Sherlock, want to point out something more obvious?" Lyle replied.

"What do you guys want anyway?" I asked.

"That's simple," Lyle responded. "If we could have your Millennium Tiara and your Millennium Puzzle with your 3 Egyptian god cards, we will be happily on our way,"

"Greedy much?" I said.

"Not us," West started. "It's our Master!" West spilled. "Master Dj wants your guys' ancient powers,"

"West, you idiot!" Lyle smacked West on the head.

"Maybe we should go," I mouthed the words to Joey and Yugi. They agreed. We all slowly crept out.

"Just because we're fighting, doesn't mean that you guys can go," Lyle said ignoring West.

"Don't ignore me while I'm arguing with you!" West yelled.

"Get out of here!" Lyle shoved West to the ground. "I challenge you two to a duel!"

"I accept!" Joey said.

"Not you, idiot!" Lyle insulted. "Ashlee and the pharaoh," He pointed to us.

"Awesome, I get to meet the pharaoh," I said excitedly.

"Not fair!" Joey cried. "I wanted to duel,"

West got up from the ground. "I'm telling Master Dj!" He screamed.

"Is the pharaoh a good duelist?" I asked Yugi quietly.

"Does it really matter?" Yugi said. "We're dealing with morons,"

"True," I agreed.

"So, you two gonna duel or what?" Lyle said.

"Fine," A person different from Yugi, but in Yugi's body spoke.

"That's the pharaoh?" I asked Joey looking at Yugi.

"Yeah, and he's back ready to kick some butt!" Joey said loudly.

"Okay, he's ready to kick some butt!" I repeated

"Yeah," Joey looked at me. "And you're going to kick some with him!"

"Oh great, make my life even more confusing," I said. "You ready?" I asked the Pharaoh.

"Yep," He replied as he started his old duel disk that duelists used from Battle City. He looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"See, um, I don't have whatever you have on your arm," I answered.

"You can use mine Ashlee," Joey offered.

"Thanks,"

"Before we start, if West and I win, we win your Millennium items and the pharaohs Egyptian God cards,"

"And if Ashlee and I win, you two leave her alone," Yami replied.

"We accept," West agreed.

From a far building Dj was watching. "Don't worry pharaoh, if they lose, they'll never see daylight again," He snickered to himself.

"Okay, I'll start," Lyle said. We all drew our hands. Lyle was to go to first, then Yugi, after West and finally me. We all started with 4000LP per person. Also, nobody was allowed to attack on their first turn. "Hmm… I'll set this card face down," He said. "I'll end my move,"

"I summon Rapid-fire Magician!" The pharaoh replied. "And with every magic card that I use, you lose 400LP," He reminded. He also set 2 trap cards face down.

In West's turn he set a face down monster as well since nobody could attack on their first turn.

"Yay, it's my move!" I cheered. "Okay," I drew a card like everyone else did. "I place two trap cards face down and I summon Familiar-Possessed Hiita in attack mode," I continued. "Now I end,"

It was Lyle's turn again. "You know West, can you do something more than copy my move?" Lyle asked angrily. "He had to pair me up with West the idiot," Lyle complained. "Whatever, I sacrifice my face down monster to summon the almighty Airknight Parshath!"

"With that, I activate bottomless trap hole!" The pharaoh flipped up one of his trap cards.

"Yes! You destroyed his monster!" West cheered.

"What?" I asked confused. "You're happy because we destroyed one of your monsters?"

"Not my monsters, his monsters," West explained.

"Yeah, because that makes perfect sense you moron!" Lyle screamed with anger. "Now I have to end my turn!"

The pharaoh started his turn. "I attack directly at Lyle's life points!"

"I chain my magicians circle!" I flipped one of my trap cards. "This allows all of us to get a spellcaster with 2000 or less attack points from our decks and special summon it on the field," The pharaoh had special summoned Dark Magician girl while I had special summoned Magician Valkyria.

"Now, dark magician girl, attack his life points directly!" The pharaoh commanded.

Now, Lyle was left with 400LP.

"You better come up with a miracle West," Lyle replied.

"You two make up an awesome team!" Joey cheered.

"For my move, I flip my monster card," West said. A penguin soldier appeared. "His effect allows me to send two monsters on the field back to the owner's hands and I send back the pharaoh's Dark Magician girl and Ashlee's Familiar-Possessed Hiita," He continued. "After my awesome play-"

"It wasn't that awesome!" Lyle interrupted.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" West yelled at Lyle. "As I was saying, I then summon Bazoo the soul-eater and equip him with my axe of despair!" He continued. "I attack Magician's Valkyria with Bazoo the soul-eater!" He declared. "And then I finish my partner Lyle and attack his life points directly!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said.

"At least we only have one more to deal with," The Pharaoh replied.

"Yeah, and at least this one's dumb," I laughed.

Lyle life points shot down to zero and lost the duel.

"UGH!! That's not fair!!" Lyle screamed.

It was my turn again. "I summon my Familiar-Possessed Hiita and attack your penguin soldier!" His life points went down to 2900. In Yugi's turn he attacked with Rapid Fire Magician so it was West's last turn to save himself.

"I set 2 trap cards face down and I set a monster in defense mode," He said not worried.

I drew another card. Yugi still had a card face down. "I use Graceful charity and I discard my Dark Magician knight and Pot of Avarice," I said. "I then attack your face down with Familiar-Possessed Hiita!"

"You fell right into my trap!" West said happily. "I use mirror force!" My monster had gotten destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"For my end phase, I activate Mystical space Typhoon to destroy your other magic card!" I ended my turn.

**Why didn't she use that before? Yugi thought. She wouldn't have lost her monster if she had used it. **

**Maybe she did it because she knows that we have a card that can end this duel but she needed to clear the field first, the pharaoh replied.**

"It's my move," The pharaoh drew a card. I activate Monster Reborn and reborn Ashlee's Dark Magician Knight," He said.

"And don't forget you lose 400LP because he activated a magic card," I reminded West. His life points went down to 900.

"And when Dark Magician knight is special summoned successfully, his effects activates and destroys one monster on the field!" Yugi continued. "And I choose to destroy your face down monster!" His monster disappeared.

"No!" West cried.

"Now I attack and finish the duel with Dark Magician knight!" Yugi finished the duel.

"YOU GO YUGI!" Joey cheered. The duel ended with West crying for mercy.

"My master is going to kill me!" He cried.

"Not before I do!" Lyle said. Lyle chased West out of our sight.

"Well that was easy," I said.

"Yeah, but you know this Dj guy must have stronger duelists," Yugi said as himself.

"Yeah but if there as stupid as these ones were, then, well, we got this in the bag!" Joey said happily.

"Well done little Yugi," Dj said looking through the building that he was in. "Protecting another one of your little friends," Lyle and West came into t he room that Dj was in.

"Uh, hello Master Dj," West greeted nervously.

"Master Dj, we're sorry we lost to the pharaoh and his little friend," Lyle apologized. "It's just that, it's like they know what they are going to do already," Lyle explained. "And not to mention I lost because of West,"

"It's going to be hard to beat the pharaoh and her in a duel together," Dj said.

"Why?" West asked confusedly.

"I don't know why, I know that together they can never lose a duel," Dj yelled. "So that's why you need to duel her alone next time!!" Dj started walking. "Oh, and next time, if you fail me again, you won't be alive for your next assignment," He left the room.

"Hey Lyle," called West. "We got off pretty easy," Lyle smacked West.

"Idiot,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****- Final Countdown Part 1**

"I want a double cheeseburger, but no mayonnaise in it instead I want tomatoes and one pickle!" The man ordered. "Don't' forget I want apple juice without the ice and a blueberry muffin with a banana," The man said quickly.

I looked at him blankly. "What? Are you kidding me? We don't even have half of the things you mentioned here!" I yelled in frustration. "Can't you read the name of the shop? No, you can't cause only a dumbass would come in an ice-cream store asking for a god damn cheeseburger!" I yelled even louder. The customer ran off. My boss was looking at me.

"That's the 56th customer you've done that to today," He said. "And it's not even noon yet,"

"You got a problem with that hommie?"

"Uh, no, but can you turn the attitude down? Just a little bit?" He asked nervously.

"Fine, but we better get smarter customers," I smiled laughing.

"Oh by the way, we have a new employee coming in today," He said doing his work.

"Awesome, what's his name?" I asked.

"Danny Jennings," He answered. "He has black straight short hair and brown eyes,"

"Danny, what an awesome name," I said. The door swung open.

"There he is," My boss, Mr. McCall said.

A cute boy came in the store.

"That's him?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, and no dating employees Ashlee!" He reminded. "But I will ask you to show him around this place since he's new,"

"Gladly," I walked over to him. "Hey there, my name is Ashlee McPherson and you must be Danny," I shook his hand.

"Hi Ashlee," He greeted. "The boss has told me so much about you,"

"Like what?" I asked.

"That you're friendly and a great worker and all that," He replied.

"Sweet," I responded.

"Danny," Mr. McCall called. "Ashlee here will show you around the shop and Domino City which means she will have to get a day off,"

"Yay! A day off to hang out with a cute guy!" I cheered. Danny and my boss looked at me. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"You shouldn't be aloud to say what you're thinking," Mr. McCall replied.

"Got it, I'll try not to say what I'm thinking," I responded. "What a mean boss,"

"What was that Ashlee?" Mr. McCall asked.

"We should get going, shouldn't we Danny?" I grabbed him by the arm and went to the front of the store.

"Funny kid," Mr. McCall said to himself.

"So, this is the front of the store if u didn't already know that," I turned around. "Ahh!" I screamed. Joey stood there with Tea, Tristan and Yugi. "JOEY!" I yelled.

"Hi Ashlee, I'm depressed,"

"Well I just had a heart attack!" I yelled.

"So Ashlee..." Tristan said. "Who's the guy?" He asked. "Remember you said I was the one,"

"No I didn't and ew," I looked at him while Tea laughed. "This is Danny, my co-worker,"

"Hi Danny," Joey and Yugi greeted.

"Danny," Tristan murmured. "Tristan is a better name,"

"Don't worry that's just Tristan," I said.

"H-Hi D-Dan-ny," Tea shook his hand nervously.

"Don't even think about it," I warned seeing how Tea was looking at Danny. "Well Danny, we should probably get going,"

"Now hold on," Tea said. "We should get to know Danny more to see if he's not a lunatic,"

"Tea," I called responding to her rude comment.

"Ashlee, it's okay," Danny said. "I'm a straight A student and am the captain for the basketball and co-captain for the soccer team,"

"What about volleyball?" Tristan asked as if he was about to kill him.

"No, I suck at volleyball,"

"A-HA!" Tristan yelled. "Not good at volleyball, you should be ashamed of yourself,"

I looked at Tristan. "The only thing he should be ashamed of is talking to you," I said. "Come on Danny," We started walking away.

"Ashlee," Mr. McCall called me. "Don't forget about your show here tonight,"

"Okay, I won't," I said.

"Oh, and Ashlee, I have two tickets if you want to invite anyone,"

"I'd rather not," I replied walking away.

"What show?" Yugi asked Mr. McCall.

"Well, to make extra money she sings here every Thursday night," He answered. "Here, take these two tickets," He gave them the tickets. "Somebody should have them," Mr. McCall went back inside.

"Well," Joey said looking at the tickets. "Since me and Yugi are Ashlee's closest friends we'll be taking these," Joey grabbed the tickets.

"I can't believe she's a singer too," Tristan said. "I really think she isn't human,"

"Tristan, there are people who have talent in this world," Tea replied.

"Yeah, to bad Tristan isn't on of them," Joey insulted. He looked at Yugi. "Hey Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that with everything that's just happened with Lyle and West, shouldn't Ashlee be careful with Danny," Yugi replied.

"Somebody's jealous," Joey said.

"Better him than Bakura," Tristan said.

"Whatever happened to Bakura anyways?" Tea asked.

"Who cares?"

So far I've showed Danny the school that everyone goes to and just the main parts of the city. Right now, we were at the arcade.

"Ashlee, you do know that I'm not new around here, I'm only new at work which is where we should be," Danny informed.

"Oh really," I said.

"I guess your living up to your reputation as being a blonde," He insulted.

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically. "Unlike some people, I do not get insulted, I get even,"

"Okay, okay, so did you get in the tournament too?"

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going straight to the top," He bragged.

"Sure, but to get there you'll have to beat me and everyone else who's better than you," I said. "Oh wait, now you'll never make it because everybody is better than you,"

"Very funny, but I'm only in this thing because of my mom," He confessed.

"Why? Is she like dying or something?" I guessed. He looked away. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, you didn't know," Danny said.

"You know Danny; we're going to win this tournament together, no matter what!" I tried to cheer him up. I looked at my watch. "We should get going too; I got a gig back at work in less than ten minutes!"

"Actually, you only have less than three minutes to get there," He corrected.

"Then we're running boy!" We ran ten blocks.

"Ashlee! You're late again!" Mr. McCall yelled.

"Sorry, look it will never happen again," I apologized.

"I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba every time you said that, now go!" He replied.

"Thank you," I hurried off to the stage.

"Ashlee should be on soon," Joey said to Yugi in the crowd.

"There she is," Yugi replied. I walked out to the stage.

"Hi guys! So let's give thanks to the band for entertaining you guys while I wasn't here," I looked behind me. "I guess I don't have a band tonight,"

"That's what you get for coming late!" Mr. McCall yelled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my boss!" I replied. "Now let's get this show on the road!" The lights dimmed. I started to sing my own song.

"So what did Master Dj tell us to do again?" West asked above the stage.

"I think it's obvious, kill her," Lyle replied.

"Do we have to be that harsh?" West asked again.

"It's not our fault; Dj wants us to do it,"

"How about if we get caught and get sent to jail?"

"West, SHUT UP!"

"O-oka-y," West replied.

"Now look," Lyle demanded his attention. "When she gets half way through her song, you let this 500 pound weight thing drop on her pretty little head,"

"Then what?"

"Then," Lyle continued as if there was anything to explain. "Her body and the stage get filled with blood because we completed our task asked by Master Dj,"

"Oh okay, shouldn't we steal the Tiara too?" West asked.

Lyle looked embarrassed forgetting that part. "Very good West, you're learning," He patted West on the head.

Yugi looked up at the people shouting above the stage. "Oh great, tweedle dumb, and tweedle dumber's back," He said pointing to Lyle and West.

"Yeah, and they have a present for Ashlee hanging above her head!" Joey warned. "What should we do? What should we do!" He panicked.

"Hello! Let's go save her!" Yugi and Joey passed through the crowd. I looked at them. My voice started to crackle which never happened unless I got nervous.

"We can't make it to her on time," Joey said looking at a guy talking on his cell. "Here," Joey grabbed the cell. "Call her,"

I answered my phone running off the stage. "Danny, please sing whatever you want out there, I have two annoying friends to deal with," I asked him.

"Ashlee, get back out there, these people came to see _you_," Mr. McCall pushed me out on stage again.

"What Yugi?" I answered on stage. By now Yugi and Joey made it backstage. Joey went to stop West and Lyle.

"Hey guys," Joey greeted.

"You're the kid from the other day aren't you," West greeted shaking Joey's hand letting go of the weight.

"**WEST**!" Lyle and Joey yelled.

"Ahhh!" I screamed for my life and so did the audience. Just in time Yugi saved me by pushing me away. The weight crushed the floor which obviously made a hole. Mr. McCall came out.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," I looked at him. "But your not," I saw blood rushing through his head. "How did that happen?"

"I guess when the weight hit the ground and the floor pieces flew out, one hit me on the head," He guessed. Mr. McCall looked at us.

"I swear we had nothing to do with it," I quickly said.

"It's okay," He replied. "As long as nobody's hurt," He walked away. "I'm not going to let no one sue this store," He murmured.

"Where's Joey?" I asked.

"Oh no, Joey!" Yugi said remembering his buddy. We walked to the upper stage where Joey, West and Lyle were.

"You two again?" I asked.

"Hey," West looked at me. "Where your tiara?" I touched my head. It wasn't there.

"It's not there!" I yelled. I looked down from where we were. I could see it on the floor which was the exact location where Yugi pulled me back. I ran down the stairs to get it but it was already gone.

"Okay, now to deal with you guys the Joey Wheeler way," Joey said.

"We'd love to argue with you but we have to go right now," Lyle ran.

"Nice seeing you guys again," West said shaking Yugi and Joey's hands.

I looked all over the place. Soon Yugi and Joey were with me.

"Did you find it yet?" Yugi asked.

"No, but I swear I will," I said. "You're lucky you get to wear your puzzle around your neck,"

"Okay, now I feel more like a loner not having a Millennium Item," Joey commented.

"It's okay," I patted him on the head.

"Hey Ashlee," Danny called. "I think I have something that belongs to you," He handed me my Tiara.

"Oh my god, Danny!" I hugged him. "Thank you! You're such a life-saver!"

"I know I am, but right now I have to go," He left.

"I'm so glad that Danny found my Tiara," I said as Joey, Yugi and I were walking home.

"It's funny how he had it when you saw it on the floor," Yugi commented.

"Maybe he was just picking it up," I defended.

"Yeah, but he didn't know you had a tiara, so had did he know it was yours?" Yugi argued.

"What's your point?" I asked. "Maybe he guessed it was mine or something,"

"Maybe he working for Dj and wanted to get closer to you," Yugi openly replied.

"Stop it!" Joey screamed. "I'll break it down for you two right now," He said. "Yugi, maybe Danny's just nice and Ashlee, since you have a millennium item, be careful about the people you make friends with,"

"Okay I have one more thing to say," I announced.

"What now?" Yugi said annoyed.

"Thank you," I started. "For saving my life," I continued. "Danny may have found my Tiara, but without you, I wouldn't be alive to ever see it again,"

"She has a sensitive spot," Joey said to Yugi.

"Thanks, both of you," I hugged them. We finally made it to my house.

"This is your house!" Joey yelled. "You lied!"

"How?" Me and Yugi asked.

"This isn't a house, it's a mansion!"

"Sure, you can call it that, but tonight my family needs some peace and quiet so I cant invite anyone over so maybe tomorrow," I walked to my home. "Bye guys!"

Somewhere in the bushes in my garden….

"I knew she lived here!" Lyle said.

"No you didn't, it took us almost a week to find out where she lives," West replied.

"Well, when little Ashlee wakes up, she'll get a little surprise," Lyle snickered. "Mwhahaahahahaha!" He laughed evilly. He answered his ringing cell phone.

"Master Dj, the plan is going accordingly," Lyle bragged.

"Good!" Dj said happily. "And this time DON'T FAIL ME!" He hung up.

"You hear that West?" Lyle asked. "DON'T FAIL MASTER DJ!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6****- Final Countdown Part 2**

"Miss Ashlee, it's time to wake up," Morgan, my butler, said.

"Do I have to?" I asked rolling out of bed.

"Technically no, but I do have a letter for you," He gave me the letter and walked out of my bedroom. "I'm also going to the supermarket," He added. I opened it up.

"Your demise is coming, the beat of your heart drumming, fire spreading around your house, can you find your way out?" I read the riddle like letter out loud. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I started to smell smoke. "No, it couldn't be," I said. Someone set my house on fire!

"Hehe," West and Lyle laughed. "Good work West," Called Lyle. "We almost got the whole house,"

"A little more gasoline over here," Said West happily. "I'm so proud of myself for watering these plants and doing a good deed," He placed his hands on his hips. "I'm so glad Lyle told me this volunteer job was available,"

"I know I'm nice, now lets go before she notices it was us," Lyle and West ran off.

Fire alarms started to go off in the house. "Oh great, how do I get myself out of this one?" I felt the door. By the heat that I felt, I could tell fire was outside my bedroom. "Oh my god, what do I do? What do I do?" I started to scream. The smoke and fire slowly started to enter my room. I started to feel dizzy. Not seeing where I was walking, I hit a shelf which knocked a vase over onto my face. "I don't feel so good," I said as I dropped to the ground unconscious.

"I don't care what Ashlee says, I'm going to play inside her house!" Joey said on the phone. There was no reply. "Yugi? Yugi? You there buddy?" He asked since his friend didn't answer. "YUGI!" He screamed.

"Oh, hi Joey," Yugi finally replied.

"What's wrong? You're supposed to help me with my math homework,"

"Yeah, and if I'm supposed to be helping you with your math homework then you shouldn't be talking about Ashlee," Yugi responded. "I just feel something wrong is happening to Ashlee,"

"What are you Psychic?" Joey asked.

"No, but-"Yugi said.

"But nothing, we gotta go to her house and see if she's alright!" Joey demanded.

Yugi's doorbell rang. He quickly went downstairs to answer the door.

"You were outside my house all this time?" Yugi asked seeing Joey.

"Eh, now don't go thinking I'm a stalker,"

"Yeah, you save plenty of that stalkerish attitude for Ashlee," Yugi joked.

A limo drove passed my burning house. "Roland, slow down," Kaiba stepped out of the car.

"Mr. Kaiba, it looks like this house is on fire," Roland, his driver, announced.

"No, that's why smokes coming out of it," Kaiba sarcastically said. "Why did I hire you? You're such an idiot,"

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba, I'll try better," Roland apologized. He looked the other way. "Mr. Kaiba, look," Roland called. "It's your friends Yugi Moto and that Wheeler kid,"

"What are you losers doing here?" Kaiba asked.

"We're here to see Ashlee," Joey replied.

"Why would she be friends with you?" Kaiba responded.

"Yeah, and like she's friends with you," Joey said. Yugi looked at the smoke coming out of the house.

"Uh, guys," Yugi called. "There's smoke coming out of the house," He added but Kaiba and Joey kept fighting.

"I bet you Ashlee likes me and Yugi better than an obnoxious rich boy," Joey insulted.

"Yeah, she really would want to be friends with a dog,"

"We should do something!" Yugi yelled.

"I'm not a dog!" Joey ignored Yugi and Kaiba did the same.

"I'm not getting anywhere," Yugi sighed.

"**Yugi," called the pharaoh. "Let's just go, we're better off without them and their arguing. **

"**Yeah, I guess," Yugi agreed. "And were both better off with you saving Ashlee," Yugi and the Pharaoh switched places.**

"**Someone's afraid of fire," The pharaoh joked.**

"**Let's just go," The Pharaoh hurried along leaving Kaiba and Joey. He opened the front door letting the fire inside spread outside. "Where do you think she is?" Yugi asked.**

"**Hopefully not outside or we're wasting our time," They checked every room trying not to breathe that much. "This is the last room," He coughed avoiding the fire that was outside the door. He opened the door slowly.**

"Hey, where's Yugi?" Joey paused the fighting to look for his buddy.

"I don't know, looking for a new best friend?" Kaiba guessed. They both looked at each other.

"Ashlee's house is on FIRE!" They screamed at the same time.

"This is all your fault Wheeler!"

"This is not my fault Kaiba!"

"Yes it is,"

"No, it isn't"

"Ashlee doesn't like liars!" Kaiba explained.

"The why does she like you?" Joey responded. They continued with their fighting.

"**There she is," The pharaoh said.**

"**Yeah and it took the last room of her house to find her," Yugi replied.**

**The pharaoh checked my pulse. "Good, she's still alive," **

"**Pharaoh, how do we get out of here now?" Yugi asked.**

"**Very carefully," He carried me out on his back. We finally reached outside with a few burns but we were okay. **

"Hey look, there's Yugi and he's got Ashlee!" Joey yelled. Kaiba and Joey went up to Yugi.

"Are you guys okay? Is Ashlee alright?" Joey asked quickly.

"Yes and yes, I think," The pharaoh responded.

"He thinks Kaiba! They're not okay!" Joey cried.

"Roland, get Yugi and Ashlee to a hospital quick," Kaiba demanded. "Also, get the police involved in this case! I don't think this was an accident,"

"What about me?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah, get Joey to anger management too," Kaiba walked away.

"Where are you going, Kaiba?" The pharaoh asked.

"To do what I was supposed to do before all this happened," He answered. "Roland keep the limo for these losers, I'll walk," He grabbed his briefcase and walked away.

I gained conscience. "What just happened?"

"She speaks," Joey and the pharaoh said. He put me down.

"Well, first, someone set your house on fire," Joey started.

"Then Joey and Kaiba started arguing," The pharaoh added.

"Then after that, Yugi here saved you before you died,"

"I could die in a fire?" I asked.

"Amazing isn't it?" The pharaoh replied.

"Thanks for saving me and all," I thanked the pharaoh.

"No problem,"

"What about me?" Joey asked.

"Thank you, Joey," I thanked him too.

"Excuse me," Roland called. "The paramedics are here to treat you two,"

"We're injured that bad!" I said.

"Well, you did faint in a fire," Roland replied.

"Okay whatever,"

"Don't worry, we'll only be there for like two hours," The pharaoh responded.

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better," The three of us went to the hospital to see if everything was alright after all that.

"Let me get this straight," Dj said angrily. "You set her house on fire, and didn't get the tiara?"

"You said we were watering her garden, you liar!" West yelled.

"And you said you had an iq higher than 10, it's not my fault you're an idiot!" Dj replied. "If you two fail me again, then I will send you to the shadow realm!"

"Anything but the shadow realm Master Dj!" Lyle begged.

"Then shape up!" Dj yelled. "Get ready for your next and maybe last assignment,"

"There are no concussions but those burns will have to be treated on both of you," said the doctor. "As for you Ashlee, we'll need to clean the side of your head," I looked at myself in my mirror.

"Oh great, blood on blonde hair, perfect combo," I said.

"It would be best if you stayed the night Ashlee," The doctor added.

"See I would like to, but I have something called a life and I don't have the time to stay here taking your medications to make me feel better," I replied.

"Well, it's recommended," The doctor explained.

"Okay," I agreed. "But no medicine!" I demanded as he walked away.

I tried to separate my hair from touching the blood.

"Just wash your hair after," Yugi said. "It's a lot easier,"

"I would love to, but I've got no house," I replied.

"Ha-ha, she got you there Yugi," Joey joked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm just going to wash this off,"

"Is it okay that we go Ashlee?" Joey asked. "We're going to meet Tea and Tristan at the

I turned around. "Yeah? I guess I'll be fine here,"

"And if anything goes wrong call us," Yugi reminded.

"Got that," I said. "Bye guys," I added waving good-bye.

"She's at the hospital right now," Lyle informed Master Dj.

"Excellent, and tonight you two will go there finally getting The Millennium Tiara," Master Dj smirked. "And if all goes right then we start with part 2 of our plan," He laughed and looked at Lyle and West. "So don't screw up this time!" Lyle and West left the room.

"You know what West," Called Lyle. "I think we need to come up with our own little plan instead of following Master _Freak's_ orders,"

"I like where you're coming from Lyle," West agreed. "But what will be our plan,"

"Well the first part of our little plan is to come up with one," Lyle smiled.

"Nice,"

"Oh my god West, I'm starting to sound like you," Lyle realized what he had said before.

"Its okay buddy," West comforted. "I may not be attractive, but at least I'm intelligent,"

"No you're not," Lyle replied.

"Not what? Attractive or intelligent?" West asked.

"You're neither! Now let's get going," They headed off to the hospital.

It was nine o'clock in the night and today was the day before the tournament started. The tournament started at nine in the morning so that should give me some time to prepare myself. I always carried the card that you need for the tournament finals and my deck so I never lost anything. I looked out my hospital bedroom window and sighed.

"So her house got burned down?" Tea asked Yugi and Joey. They were at the place were I worked.

"Yep, it's in bad shape now," Yugi answered.

"Who would burn her house down! She's a goddess!" Tristan stood up from his seat and yelled.

"Calm down Tristan, it's just a house," Yugi said.

"Yeah, but did you ever wonder where she's going to live next?" Tristan asked. "Nooo, you didn't!"

"That's true, she has no where to go," Joey said. He looked at Tea. "Hey, maybe she can live with you for a while,"

"No, that's where I put my foot down," She quickly said. "No blonde is living with me,"

"Come on Tea, she needs you," Yugi said.

"Okay, but I'm only doing this for you guys," She responded. Joey, Tristan and Yugi all looked at each other confusedly.

"Thanks?"

_Knock! Knock! _I went to open the door.

"Hello, we de doctorz dat treat you right now," One of them said with a cheesy accent.

"Si," The other doctor agreed.

I looked at them. "Can you guys stop following me please?" I asked. "It's getting pretty creepy,"

"Okay, but give us the Tiara first," Lyle said.

"No! It's mine and it's not for your stupid Master whatever," I argued. "He probably doesn't even like you guys,"

"We don't think so either," West said.

"You guys are so better off working for someone else," I continued. "This Master Dork has nothing on you guys,"

"Yeah, you're so right!"

"Now get out there and do something else!" I encouraged shoving them out the door. "Ha-ha, they fell for it!" I laughed. _Knock! Knock! _I opened the door.

"We're not going away that easily," Lyle said. I quickly closed the door.

"Where is that girl?" Mr. McCall said pacing.

"She'll be here," Danny replied.

"How do you know?" Mr. McCall asked. "If she doesn't come, then she's fired!" He declared.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you this boss, but," Danny stuttered. "But she's in the hospital,"

"Doing what? Donating blood?"

"Actually," Joey butted in. "She's in the hospital recovering from some wounds she received during the fire in her house,"

"Oh okay," Mr. McCall said. "Well, can you tell her next time to call when she's not coming?"

"Will do," Joey replied.

"Please pick up, please pick up," I said to myself calling my work.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

"Hi," I quickly greeted.

"Ashlee, is that you?" Danny asked.

"Oh hi Danny, if Yugi and his friends are there can you tell them to hurry up and come to the hospital or better yet just tell Yugi to come to the phone," I said holding the door back.

"Actually," Danny replied looking over at Yugi. "Yugi's not here right now,"

"Really? I was sure that he'd be there," I said.

"But if you need me to come, I'd be happy too," He offered.

"No, it's okay, I'll fend," I hung up the phone. The door finally opened. "Uh," I looked at Lyle and West. "Bye!" I quickly ran out of the room.

"She's good," West said to Lyle as I ran away from them. They started running too.

"You know, maybe we should go say hi to Ashlee so she doesn't feel lonely," Joey suggested.

"That'd would be SPECTACULAR!" Tristan screamed. "Thanks buddy," He hugged Joey. With that word, I ran past the shop in my pj's.

"Wasn't that?" Tea said.

"Yep," Yugi replied. They got up from their seats and started running to see where I was heading.

I ran into a dark alley. Why the heck did I do that for? I thought to myself. Oh well, at least I'm safe. Just then I heard something crackle. At least I hope I'm safe.

"Why hello there," Someone said with a British accent.

"Hello and good-bye," I started to walk away. He stopped me.

"Uh, I don't think so," He said. "You have something that I want and I need so hand it over," He stuck his hand out.

"Okay," I gave him a high five and backed away.

"Be serious please or you're not going to like what I'm about to do,"

"Look, kid," I started. "I have two stupid grown up people stalking me for some no at all jerk and I don't need another one," I continued. "So can you please leave me alone?!" I kicked him in the stomach and ran. "That should keep him down for a while," I said to myself.

"I think she headed that way," Yugi said.

"Maybe we should split up to find her," Tristan said. "Me and Joey will go that way while you and Tea go the other way,"

I looked at my watch. It was already twelve in the morning. I walked around the city for quite some time.

"Hey look, I think that's Ashlee!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, you think everyone is Ashlee," Tea replied. "I'm sorry, but it's past my curfew and I have to go home," She went the other way.

I walked all the way to some museum. I went inside.

"Hello?" I said to see if anyone would respond. I went downstairs to the basement where there were tablets of Ancient Egypt. I looked at the tablet that had a person who looked liked Yugi carved on it. "So he really was a pharaoh," I said.

"You know the pharaoh?" Ishizu asked.

"Do you know the pharaoh?" I asked back.

"I asked first," She replied.

"I guess you can say I know the dude," I responded. She looked at my head.

"Is that?" She asked.

"Yes it is, I always had naturally blonde hair,"

"No, not that," Ishizu said. "The thing on the blonde hair,"

"Oh, that's just my Millennium Tiara," I replied.

"But there were only seven made in total, how did you get this one?" She asked curiously.

"I can't really remember but I do remember I was a styling blonde baby," I said.

She looked at the tablet and then at me. "So _you're_ the girl,"

I looked at her. "So_ you're_ the girl who gone insane,"

"No, no, you're the girl who was cut off from that tablet," She pointed to the tablet that was slightly ruined.

"So?"

"**You're sure that she in here, Yugi?" The pharaoh asked.**

"**Nope, but we checked like every part of the city, she's got to be here," They went down to the basement of the museum.**

"Okay, changing the subject from pharaohs to hair," I said. "If you want to go blonde like me than you this hairdresser," I continued. "This guy is like a magician,"

"**Told you she was here," Yugi said. "Giving hair care advice to Ishizu,"**

I turned around. "Oh hi Yugi," I greeted.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence again, pharaoh," Ishizu bowed. She turned to the pharaoh. "Is she always so," Ishizu paused. "So like Ashlee?"

"Yep,"

"Then I'll just be speaking to you," She said. "Ashlee, like you, is from the past too," She informed.

"Do you know who she was?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Well, I know she was one of your best friends," She answered. "Maybe that's why you two get along so well?" She informed. "But I don't know how there's more than seven millennium items,"

"That part got me too," The pharaoh admitted. "So she's not evil?"

"Nope, unless being stupid is part of her evil plan,"

"You know I can here you guys talking bad about me!" I interrupted their conversation. They stopped immediately. "So, I'm like from the past too?" I asked.

"Ashlee, do you remember anything from your past at all?" Ishizu asked me.

"Come to think of it, no," I answered.

"Well than that might prove something," She replied.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The alarm on my watch went off. "Where has the time gone? It's already eight-thirty," Me and Yugi stared at each other.

"THE TOURNAMENT!" We both said. We ran out of the museum. "Bye Ishizu," We said.

"I hope Joey remembers," Yugi said as himself.

"Why hello there again," Lyle stopped us from going any further.

"Oh come on," I said. "We only have 25 more minutes,"

"If we don't get there on time, we can't participate," Yugi said.

"Look, if you guys leave us alone, I'll give you this coupon," I bribed. They looked at the coupon.

"Run!" Yugi said. We ditched the dweebs.

"How far until Kaiba corp.?" I asked

"About 20 minutes," We started running faster.

"Hey guys were you off to?" Joey asked as we passed him. We kept on running. "Oh my god! The tournament!!" He yelled.

He started running too.

"Ten more minutes!"

"We're going to be late!" Joey cried. "I knew I should have stopped talking to Mokuba!"

"Maybe this was his job,"

"What? Making me late?" Joey laughed.

"Yeah," Me and Yugi said.

"Don't make me laugh or I can't run!" He laughed.

"Two more minutes!" We ran until our legs bled.

"A minute left!" With that last word we finally made it to the Kaiba corp. building.

"WE MADE IT!" Joey got on his knees and yelled. The secretary's stared at him.

"He was a special baby," I said. They all nodded.

"Go up 3 floors and meet with Mr. Kaiba," One of them said. We went inside the elevator.

"Hey Ashlee, what was that comment about me being a special baby supposed to mean," Joey asked.

"It means we didn't get kicked out when we finally made it here,"

"Ah okay," He said.

"**So Ashlee was one of your best friends," Yugi asked the pharaoh.**

"**Weird, right?" The pharaoh said.**

"**Completely, but at least she's not trying to take over the world like some people,"**

"**It also means we have to look after her too," The pharaoh reminded. "We wouldn't anything to happen to her or let this Master Dj get his hands on any Millennium item,"**


	7. Chapter 7

NOTIE: The rules of the tournament are kind of hard to understand so sorry if you don't get it and if you actually get them, than that's great!

**Chapter 7-**** Won't Get Fooled Again**

"I don't know if I should disqualify you three for being late or having dark circles around your eyes," Kaiba said as we walked in.

"We're not late," I told Kaiba. "It's only nine,"

"No, it's more like ten," He corrected.

"Really?" I looked at my watch. "Opps, it really is ten o'clock," I said. "Must've read the time wrong," I laughed.

"So are we still in the tournament or not," Yugi asked.

"Depends," Kaiba responded.

"Oh, come on," I said. "You can't take out three of your best duelists out of your amazing tournament,"

"Ashlee, you're lying," He said. "There are only two good duelists here,"  
"Hey, was that a shot at me?" Joey asked. Kaiba smirked.

"Fine you three are still in the tournament but only because you're three of my best duelists," He gave us new duel disks and 5 assigned locator cards. "This tournament will be like last year's tournament," He said. "You wager as many locator cards you have in the duel and whoever wins get to keep the opponent's card or cards," Kaiba continued. "Only in this tournament, you'll have to collect 8 different locator cards and there will be ten finalists," He said. "Also your locator card has your name on it so you can't use multiple locator cards assigned to you to get into the finals,"

"Will you be participating?"

"I guess, now get out of here before I call security," We got out quickly. I blew a good-bye kiss to Kaiba.

"You like Kaiba, you like Kaiba," Joey laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever,"

"Dating the enemy is not good for you," Joey said.

"I'm just dating him a little bit,"

"Sure, whatever miss little Blondie says," Joey replied.

"If miss little obnoxious doesn't shut up then he won't be able to say that at all,"

"Okay, Okay," We went down the stairs.

"Uh, guys," I asked.

"Yeah, Ashlee?" Yugi replied.

"Why did we take the stairs?" I said. "There's like 200 stairs,"

"Oh man,"

"I want a chocolate ice-cream," I asked. "Thank you," I was by myself.

"Duelists of The Ultimate Duelist Championships," Kaiba announced from his private jet. "The tournament starts now, you each have a list of the participators so go duel them!"

"Alright! It's starting!" Joey said.

"Time to kick some Wheeler butt!" Weevil cheered.

"Looks like I have another shot at beating the king of games," Rex said.

"Alright, it all comes down to this, hopefully we'll find some more information about this Dj from this tournament," Yugi said to himself.

"I think I should've asked for sprinkles," I thought licking my ice cream. I grabbed the list with all the participators on it. "Yeah, Joey wheeler, Yugi Moto, ha-ha, Ashlee McPherson," I giggled. "Wow, Danny's in the tournament too?" I said. "Who's Bakura?"

"That would be me," Bakura answered. "The guy from the dark alley,"

"Yeah, okay," I responded still staring at the list.

"And right now we're going to duel so I can eliminate you right now," He said. "I'll put up all my locator cards,"

"Duel?!" I looked up at him. "I don't have my duel disk with me!" I thought hard to myself. "Maybe I left it at Kaiba corp." I said. "Bye Akura," I waved good-bye.

I walked all the way to the Kaiba Corp building.

"Hey Ashlee, where you going?" Yugi asked as I passed by him.

"Going to get my duel disk, want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, even though Kaiba hates me," I laughed.

"Hate is not an accurate word," I said. "So where's Tea and Tristan?"

"They're coming a little bit later," We entered the Kaiba Corp building. "You sure Kaiba won't mind us barging in like this?"

"Yeah, he's probably not even here," I knocked on the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A lady answered.

"Um, who are you?"

"Well," She said. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but, I'm Kaiba's girlfriend,"

"Excuse me?" I answered in shock that I was dating Kaiba.

"And if you're wondering he's a good kisser," My eye twitched as she said that.

"Would you get my duel disk for me please?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure," She handed me the duel disk. Right after that I hit her with the duel disk.

"Mess with me,"

"Ashlee, was that really necessary?" Yugi laughed.

"Where I come from, yes," I told him. I turned to the girl on the floor. "If you're still conscious, could you tell Kaiba that it's over!" I demanded.

"Yeah, let's go," Yugi said pushing me away form the girl. "What was that?" We went down the stairs.

"The start of my revenge,"

"So you _we're _going out with Kaiba?" He asked.

"_We're_?" I started crying. I looked at the ground. "Why did we take the stairs again?" I cried even more.

"It's just Kaiba, trust me, he's not that great," Yugi replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I agreed. "I'm thinking of a little scheme to pull on that little two-timing freak,"

"**I'm thinking this can't go right," The pharaoh said.**

"**You know what I'm thinking pharaoh?" Yugi asked him. "That you need to take of this; you know strengthen the bond between you two," The two switched.**

"**No, no, no," The pharaoh said to Yugi. "I'm not good at these kinds of things," The two switched again.**

"**Do you think I'm good at these emotional kinds of things either?" Yugi replied. "No, didn't think so," The two switched yet again. **

I looked at Yugi. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm pretty okay," The pharaoh said nervously.

"Good," I replied. "Because I can't have another person stressing out while I'm stressing out," I continued. "And when I get stressed out I tend to get even more stressed out which causes breakouts and me to eat more chocolate!" I started to hyperventilate. "And then eating chocolate reminds me of my dead dog named, 'Chocolate' and then that makes me cry because my dog died!" I looked at my watch. "Oh my god, it's eleven! It's eleven!"

"Hey, hey," He replied. "Calm down," I calmed down. "It's more like 11:03am,"

"That's even better," I said.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I think that's when my favorite chocolate shop opens," I ran downs the stairs and out through the door.

"No, no," The pharaoh stopped me. "No chocolate for you," He said. "Now, is there anything I can do to make you forget all the things that just happened now?"

I thought for a moment. "Can you give me a dollar?"

"No chocolate!" I frowned.

"Fine! Take away my best friend!" I responded angrily. People on the street looked at us like we were crazy.

"Carry on folks!" We both said. "Nothing to see here," We walked to Domino Park.

"So you are going to be okay with the Kaiba thing and all, right?" The pharaoh asked me.

"Yeah, I think I am," I answered. "Besides, it's only Kaiba,"

"That's not what you were saying about half an hour ago?" He replied. "I miss Kaiba!" He mimicked me.

"Ouch! I thought the famous king of games was supposed to be nice," I responded. "Plus, I didn't say that,"

"He is nice," He replied. "You'll get to know me soon enough,"

"Hey Yugi!" Tea greeted with Tristan by her side.

"Hey Ashlee!" Tristan called holding my hands. "I always knew that one day we would be taking a walk through a park,"

"Yeah," I brushed off his hands away from mine. "That day still has to come,"

"Changing the subject," Tea said. "Have you two won any locator cards?"

"No," I said.

"We got tied up in something," The pharaoh added. "Very obnoxious,"

"Yeah, what he said,"

Danny then came riding a skateboard. "Hi Ashlee, you coming to work today?"

"I still have to go to work?" I asked disappointingly. "I'll just go get my things from my house," I paused. "Oh wait; I don't have a house anymore,"

"Well, Tea has offered you a place at her house,"

"Really? Thank you! That's so awesome!" I thanked Tea.

"Your welcome?"

I grabbed Danny's skateboard and started riding it. "If you need me guys, you know where I'll be," I waved good-bye. "Thanks again Yugi!"

I left with Danny. As we were out of sight the pharaoh said, "I'm killing Kaiba,"

"You're not actually going to kill him are you?"

"No, maybe a little talking," He replied. "You know, something's that Kaiba has done are pretty stupid but nothing has sunk this low,"

"Yeah and nothing has ticked off Yugi like this before," Tristan said to Tea.

"I'll take Ashlee and you take Yugi," Tea said.

"No! I'll keep an eye on Ashlee," Tristan demanded.

"Whatever just call me if anything happens to her," Tea said walking. "And don't act like you're stalking her, it gets creepy,"

"This coming from the girl who likes Yugi," Tristan responded running.

"You better run!"

Okay, Tristan thought to himself. Sneak sneak sneak hide, He reminded himself as he took three steps ahead then hid. "Let's see," He said to himself. Tristan's plan: Follow Ashlee and Danny. "Got that covered," He said proudly on the street. Step 2- See if anything is going on with them. "Let commence on to step 2-," People on the street were starting to get freaked out with him. He stared into the window of the place where I worked. I looked at the window.

Tristan? I thought. I looked over at the window again. Nothing was there.

"You okay?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah,"

"That was close to close," Tristan said as he was ducking down.

"What did Kaiba do anyways?" Tea asked Yugi.

"Let's see," He said. "He was dating Ashlee and then started to date another girl and then Ashlee found out, beat up the girl and then cried, but then got over it,"

"Wow," Tea replied. "She dated Kaiba?" The two reached Kaiba corp. once again. "What are you going to say to Kaiba anyways?"

"I don't know," He shrugged as they entered the elevator. Tea's cell phone rang.

"Tea!" Tristan yelled through the phone. "Danny and Ashlee are eating together!" He cried.

"Is that all?" Tea asked.

"I think Danny likes her too," He cried. "It's not fair!!"

"Okay, here's what you do," Tea said. "Grab Ashlee and get outta of there and come here,"

"I'll be honored to go that," He left the phone on. "Ashlee! Let's go! Yugi and Tea need us,"

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"That's why they need us," He shoved me out of the door. "You're welcome,"

"For what? Almost giving me a heart attack?"

"Yes," He said. "And for getting you away from the enemy,"

"Danny's not an enemy," I replied.

"What's his last name?"

"His name is Danny Jennings," I said. "Initials are D.J." Yugi and Tea heard me through the phone.

"D.J!" They both said.

"Tristan, give Ashlee the phone," He did.

"Hello?"

"Danny Jennings, your friend, is Master D.J!" Tea yelled.

"Oh hi Tea, what did you want to tell me?"

"You should tell her this," She gave the phone to Yugi.

"Ashlee,"

"Yeah,"

"Danny is Dj,"

"He couldn't be Dj, he's too sweet," I replied daydreaming about him.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Yugi told Tea.

"You think?" Tea looked around the elevator. "Shouldn't we be there already?" Yugi shrugged.

"You really think this is going to work West?"

"Positive," West replied. "This is probably the first good idea that I ever had,"

"There _is _a first time for everything," Lyle replied.

"There," West pushed a button. "All the elevators in Kaiba corp. building are now out of order,"

"This is what you were doing all this time," Lyle asked.

"Yeah, because I saw Yugi and Ashlee enter an elevator,"

"That wasn't Ashlee! That was some other girl!"

"Okay okay," West paced around. "This time we concentrate on defeating the pharaoh instead of Ashlee,"

"Ashlee is hard to beat," Lyle said slowly. "What makes you think that the pharaoh is going to get any easier!"

"One word," West replied. "Marik Ishtar,"

"Who's he?"

"He's master Dj's idol," West answered. "He almost bet Yugi this one time by mind controlling that Wheeler kid,"

"And did he succeed?"

"Partially," Lyle looked at West. "No he didn't, but, we should follow in his footsteps," West continued. "I've already captured one of his little friends,"

"Who?"

"His GRANDPA!!" West laughed hysterically. "MAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!"

"That's great!" Lyle said. "Now, how we going to get Yugi out of an out of order elevator to come duel us again or whatever we were going to do to him!"

"Was that a fat joke?"

"Yugi," I called. "You there?" There was no reply. "I guess he lost connection," I gave the phone back to Tristan. "Anyways, I'll be hanging out with Danny if you need me,"

"Do you like Danny or something?" Tristan asked.

"No, it's just that he's cute," I said. "He has awesome hair and smoldering eyes,"

"I feel the same way about you," Tristan confessed. I looked at him. "In a friend way,"

"Okay, bye," I ran to Danny. "Hey, wanna go to the new amusement park today?"

"Sure," He replied. "I'll catch up with you in a minute," I started walking ahead.

Danny turned to Tristan.

"You don't have a chance with her Danny-boy,"

"Says the guy who doesn't have a chance with any girl," He walked away.

"Oh yeah! Well, nahnahnahnah booboo!" Tristan stuck out his tongue. "Now I know why Joey hated Kaiba so much,"

"I think the elevator stopped working," Yugi said.

"Do you know how to fix an elevator?"

"Nope, and there's no signal on the phone,"

"Looks like we're stuck," Tea said. Yay! I'm stuck with Yugi in an elevator!

"Tea, you alright?" Yugi asked seeing the expression on her face.

"Yeah," She gulped. "I'm alright, but I'm worried that _me_ and _you _will be stuck here forever,"

"Don't worry, we'll find away out," Yugi reassured her. "Like we always do," Tea phone rang.

"It's Tristan again," She answered the phone. "What is it?"

"Ashlee and Danny are going OUT!" He cried.

"No there not," Tea said. She put Tristan on speaker so Yugi can listen too.

"Great! There's signal again!"

"Yugi! You got to do something!" Tristan pleaded. "I think Ashlee starting to like that creep!"

"She still didn't figure out that he's Dj?"

"It _is_ Ashlee," Tea said. "Not the smartest girl around when there's a cute boy,"

"Tristan, can you help us get out of here and then we'll help Ashlee understand what this guy is all about,"

"Okay," Tristan hung up the phone.

"Did we even tell him that we were on a stuck elevator?" Tea asked.

"I don't think that we did,"

"Where are they exactly?" Tristan asked himself. "Oh well,"

"There," West said. "I got the elevator working again,"

"Good," They were at the other side of the city. "Now, all we need is to go back to were we were and find Yugi,"

"Great plan!" West agreed while Lyle just shook his head in disappointment.

"You know what's crazy about my friends?" I said to Danny. "They think you're this evil freak planning to take over the world,"

"They have some imagination,"

"I know, but you're not are you?" I asked him.

"No,"

"Good, because that Master Dj is creepy,"

"I don't know who this guy is but he already sounds like a psychopath,"

"Trust me, he is,"

"Well, since I'm not a freak," Danny started. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Tristan spied on us behind the bushes.

Please say no; please say no, he thought to himself.

"I just broke up with Kaiba, I think," I replied. "So, I'm going to have to say no," I answered.

"But why?"

"It's too sudden for me, I'm sorry,"

"YAAAA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tristan jumped up. He started to dance.

"Wait, but I heard you never reject a guy unless you like another guy," Danny said.

"That is true," I responded. "But the guy that I like is for me to know and for you to find out," I looked at him. "It's not me, it's you,"

"What was that?"

"I don't know but I always wanted to say that," I started dancing with Tristan. "You better not follow me anymore,"

"Will you go out with me if I don't," He asked hopefully.

"No,"

"I'm fine with that," Tristan said.

"Hey, Ashlee, Tristan," Tea called. "Hey evil person trying to change Ashlee into a maniac like you,"

"You could have just said Danny," Yugi replied.

"Where were you guys? I asked.

"We were stuck in an elevator that stopped and started going again," Tea said. "Kaiba wasn't at his office so we couldn't talk to him,"

"About what?" I asked again. Tea and Yugi looked at each other.

"Nothing really important,"

"You better not go up to him and be like hey Kaiba, why'd you go and cheat on Ashlee,"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to be the one to do it," I smiled. "And I'll look good doing it,"

"Danny, it's over! Give it up Dj!" Tea said. We all looked around.

"Where is he?"

"Planning his next plot to take over the world,"

"You guys are on something," I said. "He isn't that Dj guy," I said. "That his initials only, we have no proof that he his the real Dj,"

"You're wrong!" Tea argued.

"She's right," Yugi agreed. "We have no proof that he is Dj,"

"And now you guys scared him away," I said.

"It's okay, you still have me," Tristan said.

"Ew," I replied. "Anyways,"

"Yugi!! Ashlee!!" Joey ran to us. "Look! Look!" He showed us a locator card.

"Is it a credit card?" I asked hopefully.

"No, it's my first locator card," Joey said slowly. "I bet Rex Raptor in a duel to win it,"

"Way to go Joey!" Yugi congratulated.

"Have you two won any?"

"No," Yugi said. "We had other things to do,"

"That's a surprise," Tristan said. "Joey was the first one to win a locator card,"

"Was that an insult?" Joey said. "That _was_ an insult," He continued. "Next time say it to my face buddy!"

"Didn't I?"

A piece of paper floated in the air and Tea picked it up.

"Ew, don't pick it up," I said.

"It's to put in the trash," She did. My phone rang. It was the King of Jerks.

"What?"

"Look, please don't break up with Seto," the lady said. "He'll know that I told you and he'll break up with me too,"

"Whatever, I'm coming there right now," I replied.

"Good, we'll fix this right now,"

I hung up the phone. "I got to go deal with something,"

"Bye," They waved good-bye.

I headed to Kaiba Corp. once again. _How many times do I have to go here in a day_, I thought. I headed to his office.

"Anyone in here," I opened the door.

"DIE!" The girlfriend came at me with a sledge hammer.

"You're straight up insane," I screamed. My duel disk protected me from the attack.

"He's MINE! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She ran at me while I was in front of the window. I dodged the attack. "Agh!" She broke the window struggling to hit me.

"Calm down okay," I said. "I don't want to hurt you,"

"But I DO!" She came at me again. Just then, Kaiba came in.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Ask you're insane girlfriend," I yelled.

"Okay," He turned to me. "What's going on here?"

"I meant her!"

"I don't know who she is," He told the truth.

"Sure," I said.

"Look, sometimes these crazy fangirls stalk me because they're obsessed with me,"

"But I am your girlfriend," She argued.

"Security!" Kaiba called.

"Even if you're telling the truth, I can't handle being attacked with a sledgehammer every now and then," I walked out of the room. "And I won't get fooled again,"

The stalker turned to Kaiba. "I guess it's just me and you now,"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Where's security?"

"Grandpa," Yugi called as he entered his home. "Anyone home?" He looked around and saw a letter at the counter.

He opened it and it read:

Dear Yugi Moto,

If you ever want to see your grandfather again then head to the pier as soon as you get this. Bring a duel partner if you wish.

Lyle & West

The letter ended.

"**Those two just won't give up will they?" The pharaoh said.**

"**I guess not, but now they're after us," Yugi replied. "Should we bring a duel partner?"**

"**Just in case yes," **

"**Then let's go get Joey!"**

"Things are going exactly as planned," Dj said proudly. "The break-up, and now the hostage duel,"

"Dj!" Danny screamed walking in. "I'm done working for you, everyone's getting hurt because of your plan,"

"I'm afraid if you quit then I will put you to the shadow realm as punishment," Dj replied. "Do you really want that," Danny didn't answer. "I guess not, now go!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Little Rebel**

I walked into the little apartment which Tea lived in.

"This is cute," I complimented.

"Yeah, I'm not rich like you impressing my friends trying to win them over," Tea replied. "_Special_ kinds of people are born rich,"

"Why do you hate me?" I asked feeling some tension in the room.

"Nobody here is like you Ashlee, nobody here is rich and has money to buy whatever they want," She insulted. "Except Kaiba, but that's not the point,"

"Well was is it then, cause obviously I'm not getting it,"

"That's the point! You don't belong here, you're stupid and you're a blond,"

"Just because I'm more betta looking than you doesn't give you a right to make fun of me," I said.

"Better! Not more betta! Better!" Tea yelled at me for my grammar.

"Even you agree with me!"

"You know, the only reason that you're staying here is because Yugi asked me too,"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me staying here because I quit!" I walked out the door.

"It's I'm out of here!" Tea replied correcting my grammar again.

"Up yours Tea! Up yours!" I yelled in the hallway. I ran out as fast as I could thinking why would she say that to me. _Well, I thought to myself. People have said things like that to my face a lot. Wonder why?_

"That went perfectly Tea," Dj said.

"Hey boss, why are you doing this and how?" A person part of Dj's group asked.

"I'm controlling her little friend with the help of _my_ friend," Dj said. "And I'm doing it because I can," Dj added. "Rocco, get me a soda will you?"

"Sure thing," He said. "Always happy to work for a maniac," He murmured. He brought the soda.

"I wanted water not soda!" He yelled. "Leave!"

"This is what happens when you plan to take over the world and don't get enough sleep," Rocco said to himself.

I walked and walked until I figured out a place to go. I stopped in front of the game shop and walked in.

"A customer! A customer!" Grandpa yelled running to the counter. "Oh, it's Ashlee, now how are you doing?"

"Not so well," I answered. "You?"

"I've been out for quite a while; I hope Yugi didn't worry about me," He said. "What happened?" He asked.

"It's Tea! She's so mean!" I replied.

"Tea? You mean Tea as in Yugi's friend?" He asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, you know she hates me and I will tell everyone that I hate her!" I yelled angrily.

"You know, maybe this isn't the best time to do that with all the things going on right now like," Grandpa started.

"The tournament?" Grandpa nodded. "Maybe I should wait awhile," I started walking out the door. "But mark my words old man, I _will_ get back at Tea," I slammed the door.

"Teenagers," Grandpa sighed.

As I walked out of the shop, I bumped into a little blonde girl.

"Hey, watch it!" She yelled.

"Me? You're the one who bumped into me!"

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"No, and right now I really don't care either," I said.

"My name is Rebecca Hawkins! And I'm Yugi's girlfriend!" She screamed.

"Jesus, how many girls can this guy get?" I said.

"Ugh! I'm the only girl!"

"Sure, anyway where is your boyfriend?" I asked.

"I'm looking for him and don't you try too steal him away from me!"

"Don't worry about that," I said. We started walking to find Yugi. She just wanted to find him for God knows what and I wanted to find him because he made me breathe the same air as Tea.

"**I can't find Joey anywhere!" Yugi said running around the city. **

"**Maybe we should just go without him," The pharaoh said.**

"**Yeah, we're almost at the pier anyways," He ran to the pier.**

Lyle and West we're there waiting for him.

"Where's my grandpa!" Yugi demanded.

"He's right here," West showed him an old man who wasn't his grandfather.

"**You have got to be kidding me," Yugi said to the pharaoh. "They can't be this stupid,"**

Lyle looked at West. "Is that man even breathing?"

"Maybe,"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "That isn't my grandpa," West and Lyle looked at each other.

"Did you just pick a random guy off the street?" Lyle yelled.

"No," He said innocently.

Meanwhile, Rebecca and I were still looking for Yugi.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm in the tournament," She replied.

"Really?"

"Hey McPherson!" A group of girls yelled. I turned around.

"Do you know these people?" Rebecca asked.

"She should, since she stole all our boyfriends!"

"No I didn't," I defended myself.

"Seventh grade, Ashton Neil," A girl said.

"I remember him," I replied. "But I never dated him," I whispered to Rebecca. "Maybe you should leave, this could get ugly,"

"Who else has issues with this blonde?" A familiar voice said.

"Oh god Tea, you have issues," I said.

"Me?" She replied. "You do!"

"Tea!" Rebecca called. "What's up with you, you were so nice,"

"I still am, but I'm going to do us all a favor and get rid of her," She slapped me across the face.

"Rebecca, get Yugi, Joey and whoever can stop me from killing her!" I screamed.

"On it!" She ran to find help.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared," Tea replied. We started beating each other up.

Everyone stared out there windows from nearby buildings.

"Ashlee? Tea? Fighting? " Joey said to himself looking from his apartment. "Not my problem,"

"You have problems, girlfriend!" I screamed.

"Says the girl who doesn't know the meaning of problems,"

"The meaning of problems is you!"

"Ugh! Screw this! I'm going home!" I said. "Oh wait I don't have a home thank to _someone_,"

"You think I'm the one who burned your house down?"

"Yeah! Because you're a retard!"

"HEY!" Joey screamed out his window. "Would you two just shut up!" He continued. "Some people here are trying to do something actually worth doing, so do us all a favor and go jump into a lake," We looked at him.

"This is your entire fault Ashlee!" Tea ignored.

"No it's not!"

"Ugh!" Joey got out of his room into the street.

"Joey, can you make her stop?" I said.

"Why don't you _both_ stop!"

Tea and I started hitting each other again and Joey was in the middle of it.

"Ah!! Somebody help me!" He screamed.

"Hey Joey? Having fun getting hit?" Tristan asked filming the whole thing.

"No!" He screamed getting out of it. "Why are you filming this?"

"To show them how stupid they were acting,"

"Hey! You four! Aren't you supposed to be in school at this hour?" A teacher said. "And why are they fighting?"

"You probably don't want to get in the middle of that," Joey warned looking at the scratch marks.

"Don't tell me what to do," He said. "Cut this out immediately!" He demanded, but we kept fighting.

"Mr. Teacher, you don't understand the female mind," Joey said. "Here, look Ashlee! There's a cute boy and I think he's single!"

"Ooh, where?" I looked around. "He's not that cute," I pointed at the teacher. He looked pretty insulted.

"Maybe I'm not that cute, but I am your new homeroom teacher," I looked at him.

"I don't have a room in my home because I don't have a home," I said.

"What?" The teacher asked. "No. I'm your new homeroom teacher for the rest of the school year,"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have a home, Joey can you please tell this maniac that?"

"Forgive her, she's new to having authority in her life," Tristan said.

"Ashlee, this is your new teacher, in school, where you have to go everyday," Joey explained slowly.

"I AM NOT A MANIAC!" He yelled.

"Yeah you," I started saying something but then Joey interrupted me.

"We should go and probably find Yugi," Joey suggested.

"I'm all for that!" Tristan said. The four of us ran like the wind.

"I don't think we're off the hook yet," Tea said. "If Ashlee hadn't said all those mean things, the rest of us would be fine,"

"That is so it!" Joey said. "After we find Yugi,"

"And Rebecca," I added.

"You two will see a counselor,"

"I will not see a counselor with her!" Tea screamed.

"Yeah you will, now lets go!"

"This is going exactly as I planned and even better," Dj laughed.

"I told you it was fun to control _these_ people," His friend said.

Rebecca finally found Yugi at the pier.

"Cutie!!" She called.

"Rebecca?" Yugi asked wondering what she was doing here.

"You still remember me, I'm so happy!" She hugged him. "Uh, who are these people?"

"A waste of my time, do you know if my grandpa is in the game shop?"

"Well, your friend McPherson came out of the game shop so she must have been talking to someone,"

"You mean Ashlee?" Yugi asked. "She doesn't talk to herself so he must be alright,"

"Speaking of Ashlee, she is going to kill Tea because she wants you!" Rebecca said the message wrong. "Or maybe- No, the message was she wants you and Joey because Tea is going to kill a dog,"

"You sure you got the message right?"

"Yes, now let's go!" She grabbed Yugi and ran.

"I think they just ditched us," West said. "My plan RUINED!"

"I think you're a moron,"

"You have the little dorks running around like chickens," Dj's friend said amused. "I like it,"  
"Don't worry," Dj replied. "Things are going exactly as they are planned," He held up 16 locator cards and gave his friend eight.

"What are these?" He read the names on the locator cards. "Rex Raptor? Mako?" He looked at Dj. "You made counterfeit cards?"

"To get into young Kaiba's tournament," Dj answered. "And to do what _all _of you couldn't accomplish,"

"If I wasn't evil, I would be offended,"

All of us were running in opposite a direction which means we'd meet up with each other soon, _or crash into each other, _which is exactly what we did.

"Would you watch where you're going?" Rebecca screamed. We all stood up from the floor.

"Sorry, we don't usually have maniacs running towards us at high speed!" Joey complained.

"Anyways, what's the problem?" Yugi asked.

"She is!" Tea and I pointed at each other.

"That is so it!" Joey yelled. "School counselor NOW!"

"Fine, but she started it!"

"You six!" The maniac of a teacher called. "School detention now!"

"What?" We all said.

"Yeah! School's not over until next week so get going!" He pushed us all the way to the school.

"It's not fair; I don't even go to high school," Rebecca said. We went inside the classroom. I listened to my mp3 while the teacher was only teaching the 6 of us.

"Something's not right here," Yugi said. "How come we're the only ones here?"

"I don't know but I don't feel so well," Tea fainted on her desk.

"Tea!" Everyone called. She woke up a second after that.

"Ow, I feel like something was controlling me, I hope it wasn't Marik again," Tea wasn't under control anymore.

"Ba. Ba. Ba, ba," I hummed the lyrics to one of my favorite songs. Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"Why do you have those things in your ears McPherson?"

"Why do you have those things growing out of your ears teacher!" I yelled pointing to the little hairs.

"I give her one week, and then she'll be expelled," Tristan said.

"One Week?" Joey replied in shock. "I don't even give her one more hour!"

"McPherson! Front and center!" The teacher yelled.

"Teacher! See, I'm sorry that I've been mean but," I led him out the door. "Don't come back!" I locked the door.

"You've never gone to a real school have you?" Yugi asked.

"I've been home schooled and school schooled," I answered. "Oh and there was that time I went to Egypt to study," I recalled. "There were no obnoxious people," I angrily referred to the teacher. "Good times," I went back listening to my Mp3.

"Tea, maybe you should say sorry or explain that you actually didn't mean those things you said to her," Joey said.

"What things?" She stood up. "I would never say anything mean to anyone got that LIAR!" She yelled looking at me. I looked at her.

"So can I stay at your apartment?" I said. My eye twitched and looked at Yugi. "You had to _beg_ her for her to let me live there!"

"No, no,"

"Watch out Yugi," Joey warned.

"Aren't you rich?" Tristan asked. I looked at him and had an idea.

"I can call my dad and ask him for some money," I said happily.

"Most people say they aren't rich and go call on their own time," Tristan replied. I went to go and call my dad.

"Guys," Rebecca called. "If we don't get outta here, then we can't get any locator cards,"

"Who said that?" Joey looked around.

"Me!" Rebecca shouted.

"Oh,"

"She's right, we have to find a way out of here," Yugi agreed.

"Yay! My Yugi-kins agrees with me!" She hugged him. I looked at them and laughed. My dad answered the phone.

"Hey dad!" I said.

"Ashlee! Hello!"

"Dad, I need some money for a house or apartment!" I quickly said.

"What's the excuse this time?" He sounded annoyed.

"Some thugs burned it?" I said.

"Why do I not believe that!" He yelled. "I'll tell you why, because it's just as crazy as the last time,"

"But last time someone-"

"No more excuses Ashlee, you're disinherited,"

"No, don't say that!" Joey heard the conversation and grabbed the phone.

"It's true sir!"

"Who the hell is that?" My dad asked.

"That's my friend dad,"

"Her mansion burned down before I got to see it!" Joey defended.

"If I give her 500 000 to buy a house will you shut up?" He asked.

"500 000!?" We all screamed. I grabbed the phone.

"Don't you think that's a little much," I asked.

"No, I'll be there tomorrow to give you the check,"

"Sweet," I replied. I closed the conversation. "I'm going to be rich again,"

"That way you can buy your locator cards right?"

"Let's go then," I said.

"Like that?" Tristan said.

"Yeah? Who cares? It's only school," We got out from the school and started dueling again.

"And now Dark Magician, attack and finish him off!" The pharaoh commanded. He had just finished the duel with Weevil Underwood.

"No! This can't be happening again!" He cried.

"You already lost to me, Rebecca, Ashlee and now Yugi," Joey said to him. "I think you have some issues with winning," He joked.

"I wasn't ready to duel four people in a row!" He lied.

"Then why'd you say yes?"

"Now, Joey has three and Yugi, Ashlee and Rebecca have 2 locator cards," Tea informed.

"Actually, I have 5," Rebecca said. "I dueled some other people before I caught up with you guys,"

"Well, that's great, now you have more than half the locator cards you need," I said.

We went to Yugi's game shop after.

"Bye Seagull!" I waved good-bye.

"IT'S WEEVIL YOU NIMROD!"

"Mean little kid," I insulted.

"Hey grandpa!" Yugi ran into hug him.

"Yugi, where have you been? I hope you weren't worried about me while I was gone!" Grandpa replied. He looked at everyone and greeted them.

"Hey Tea," I pulled her away from the group. "I'm sorry about everything,"

"I'm sorry about everything I forgot I did," She apologized. "And you can stay at my place for the night if you want,"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cheered happily.

"Oh, and maybe we should get someone to treat our scars," Tea responded.

"So that's what's been burning," I replied.

"Yeah, fascinating isn't it?" I nodded.

_If I could change this whole experience, I wouldn't because even though we had some fights, I feel like my relationship with Tea had gotten stronger._

_Thank you! They stopped fighting! Joey thought. _

"Hmmm..." Tristan thought out loud. "If I can't have Ashlee, maybe I should focus on Serenity!"We stared at him.

"Some of us shouldn't think out loud," I said.

"You hit on my sister like in Battle City, I will crush you!" Joey threatened.

"And we're the ones with issues, right," Tea replied.

"We should get out of here before this gets ugly," Grandpa suggested.

"Who is this Serenity?" Dj asked.

"The dopey kid's sister," He replied.

"No, it isn't, my friend," Dj replied. "It's my next victim," He laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9****- **_**The Good-bye Duel?**_

"_**Hey big brother!" Serenity called. She looked at someone weird. "Why don't you respond big brother?" She shook someone, but it wasn't Joey. **_

"_**Serenity! I'm right here!" Joey called. **_

"_**Nobody cares about you Serenity!" The person Serenity was shaking insulted.**_

"_**Big brother, don't say that!"**_

"SERENITY!" Joey fell off his bed. "I hate nightmares," He commented. The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Help! Joey!" The person said but then hung up.

"Serenity!" Joey ran out the door to go help his sister.

* * *

At the same time, I was just waking up from my nightmare too.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked as she made me breakfast.

"Another bad dream, this time it was about Joey and someone named Serenity," Tea looked at me. "I have one thing to say, these dreams have got to stop,"

"What happened in the dream?" Tea asked.

"The girl confused this guy with her brother who I think is Joey," I replied.

"Anyways, we should," She stared at my tiara. "We s-shou-ld-d,"

"Should what?"

"Ahhhh!" She screamed.

"What! What?" I stood up and started to yell too.

"Y-y-our tiara!" I took it off.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled. "It's glowing! I don't look good with it glowing!" I threw it on the couch!"

"That's not why I'm screaming!" She sarcastically said. "It's why it's glowing!"

"Why is it glowing?" I screamed. "We should get out of here!"

"Why _is_ it glowing Dj?"

"I don't know, but this is amusing," Dj replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Tea said. "Put that thing back on your head before someone takes it!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Now do it!" Tea demanded. "Maybe we should tell Yugi about this,"

"I can't, I have to go meet with my dad," I said. "But you can tell for me,"

"Yeah, right, and let something bad happen to you," Tea replied. "We call him,"

We hurried along and rushed out the door.

"Where are you meeting your dad?"

"By the hospital," I answered.

"Okay," She took out her cell.

"Who are you calling at a time like this?" We we're running since we were late.

"Yugi," She responded. "Hello?"

"Tea? I'm sort of busy right now, what's the problem?"

"Ashlee's Tiara is acting weird,"

"That's odd; my puzzle is acting strange too,"

"What should we do about it!" I yelled running.

"I don't know!" Yugi yelled back.

"We're going to the hospital if you wanna meet us there," Tea replied.

"Okay," She closed the phone.

Joey ran past us screaming, "Serenity!"

"Was that?" I asked.

"Let's go see what's wrong,"

* * *

"Little Yugi wont be going any further," Dj laughed.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because you're going to duel him and win,"

"Why?"

"Because! My idiots couldn't even beat him! Dj replied. "Now go!" Danny left and did what he was told. "I think its time for me to pay them a visit as well,"

* * *

"Joey! Joey!" We called. "Wait up!"

"Oh hey guys," We made it to the entrance of Domino hospital.

I saw my dad and ran to hug him. "Dad!" I screamed with joy. "These are some of my new friends,"

"So these are you're friends,"

"Joey, Tea, meet my dad," I said.

"It's a pleasure sir," Joey and Tea shook his hand.

"_Sir? _Joey's learned some new language," Tea joked.

"Where's my check!" I happily asked.

"Right here," He gave me my happiness back. "While I'm here why don't you introduce me to that boyfriend, Kaiba?"

"Yeah, not going to happen,"

"Okay, I'm leaving, bye!" He waved good-bye and headed back to America.

"Nice dad," Joey complimented. He then shouted, "Serenity!" We followed him into the hospital.

"Go ahead of me, I need to go to the washroom," I said. I looked in the washroom mirror and washed my hands. _Yugi should be here by now…_ I thought leaving the room.

"Hey Ashlee!" Tea called. "Joey wants us to find what room Serenity is in,"

"Yeah okay," My Tiara started glowing brighter. "Tea, hold on I sense something approaching here,"

"Evil?" She asked.

"Well, it's not good," I ran to the main entrance while she followed me.

"Who's he?" Tea asked. A teenage like boy was standing in front of us. He had dark red hair and red eyes.

"I don't know, but he's cute," I whispered.

"I'm the nightmare in your dreams," He replied.

* * *

"**I wonder why the puzzle is acting this way?" Yugi said.**

"**Me too, but we should hurry along to the hospital," The pharaoh replied.**

"We meet again Yugi, and this time we're dueling," Danny stopped Yugi.

"**I knew this guy was trouble," **

"We duel for 1 locator card, and also if I win, you have to quit the tournament,"

"But if I win, you have to tell me more about Dj," Yugi replied.

"Fine!" The pharaoh and Yugi switched.

"It's time to duel!"

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I don't have a name, but I do have some initials,"

"No it can't be,"

"He's Dj," Tea said.

"No, no!" I yelled. "He's too cute to be him!"

"Very smart, I could use someone like you," Dj complimented Tea. "Oh wait, I already have,"

"You were the one controlling her?"

"Yeah,"

"How?"

"With help from a friend you all know," He answered.

"I bet it was Tristan!" I said.

"Forget about her," Tea said. "Why are you here?"

"To duel, the _both of you,_"

"Fine!" I agreed.

"NOT FINE!" Tea yelled. "I don't duel!"

"Don't worry, this guy is like forty, how hard can he really be?"

"Are you two dueling or not?"

"Okay," He brought us to the shadow realm.

"Did I forget to mention that if you two lose, you'll become my mind slaves?

"I think we agreed to this way to fast," I told Tea.

"You think?"

"Ashlee! Tea!" Joey called. "Where are they?" _I'm sure glad my sister Serenity is alright…but now I have to make sure if these two are alright. _He looked out the window. "A SHADOW DUEL?" Joey thought for a moment. "Ashlee,"

* * *

The duel between Danny and Yugi already started.

"For my turn, I set 2 trap cards and summon spirit reaper in attack mode!"

"**He has got to be kidding," Yugi said.**

"**Don't forget about his two face down cards," The pharaoh replied.**

"I summon Celtic guardian and attack your spirit reaper!" Danny lost 1100LP. "An then I place one trap card face down,"

Danny drew a card. "I reveal one of my face down trap cards!" Danny said. "I activate Dimensional Fissure! Every time a monster is destroyed it gets removed from play instead of going to the graveyard!" He explained. "I then summon D.D survivor and attack your Celtic guardian!" Yugi lost 400LP. "I attack with my spirit reaper which makes you lose a card in your hand because of its effect!" Danny added. "I end my turn,"

"I draw and activate heavy storm!" All trap cards disappeared from the field. "I then activate my graceful charity," He discarded 2 cards while drawing three. "I use my monster reborn to bring back my Dark Magician which I discarded from my graceful charity,"

"It's not over yet," Danny told him.

"Oh it's very over; I'll take control of your D.D survivor with my brain control," Yugi lost 800LP more. "Then I'll use change of heart which destroys your spirit reaper and attack!" Yugi added. Danny life points dropped to zero. "Game over!" Yugi said. "Now tell me what I want to know," Danny dropped to the ground.

* * *

"Do you have cards Tea?" I asked which was probably a dumb question.

"Yeah, that's why I have it out and ready to duel,"

"Oh great!" I replied.

"Of course I don't have a deck you nerdbait,"

"_Nerdbait?" _I asked.

"I heard it on a show," She explained.

"Whatever, _nerdbait" _I turned to Dj. "You duel me and leave her out of this,"

"She's probably no use to me now anyways," Dj took her out of the realm.

"Hey, I said not to let her duel, I didn't mean let her off the hook!" I yelled.

"Oh my god! Make up your mind!" He started to get annoyed.

"It's my fault you wanna I don't know kill everybody!" I yelled back.

"Ugh! Let's get this duel started,"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Dj repeated.

* * *

Yugi grabbed Danny by the collar.

"I think if you're working for Dj, the secret's way blown over by now," The pharaoh said. "So tell me who this Dj is, or I'll call Ashlee right now and tell her what's going on with you,"

"You don't have her number," Danny looked at him.

"You wanna take that bet?"

"Okay, okay," He stood up. Danny remembered what Dj told him.

"_Even if you're life is threatened, do not give any information about me," He could remember Dj telling him that, a week ago._ They both looked at each other. "See ya!" He started to run away but dropped something. Yugi picked it up.

"**It's not what we wanted but at least we have 3 locator cards now," Yugi said. **They started to run to the hospital.

* * *

Joey finally made it to where the duel was taking place. "Ashlee!" He called again. "Tea!" He ran around and looked for us.

"Where am I?" Tea asked lifting her head. "Did I just hear someone call my name?"

"Tea!!" Joey kept calling. He found her lying on the floor. "Where's Ashlee?"

"I'm okay, thanks for asking," Tea replied. "Ashlee is dueling Dj inside the shadow thingy," She yawned.

"SHE'S WHAT!" Joey panicked. "Why aren't we doing anything!?"

"She's okay; she can handle him in a duel Joey,"

"Are you kidding me!?" Joey asked. "She's probably kissing him right now," He added. "Why did you let her go in there!?"

"I let her have freedom, I'm sick, I need help!" Tea yelled.

Everything that they were saying, Dj and I could hear them inside the shadow realm.

"This is getting awkward," Dj said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Turn them off and let's duel!" The duel commenced.

"Hey guys!" Yugi called. "I ran here as fast as I could," H looked around. "Where's Ashlee?"

"SHES DUELING DJ!" Joey ran around in circles.

"I should stop asking him things when he's panicking,"

"Yeah,"

"Wait! She's in there?!" Yugi started to run in circles too.

"I got some female friends, I don't mind it, but now I want some animal friends," She sighed.

"Ladies first," Dj insisted.

"Fine," I said while drawing a card. "I summon my Gemini Elf to the field," I added. "Then, I place one card face down, your move," I ended.

"You've never been in the shadow realm have you?" Dj asked.

"Not that I can remember," I answered.

"Well here, if you're not strong enough to withstand the power of it, you'll eventually pass out and can't continue dueling,"

"Just continue and stop stalling," I responded.

"You get weak, you're chest is starting to pound harder," He continued. "That's not happening to you is it,"

"Just continue THE DAMN DUEL!"

"Yikes!" Yugi, Joey and Tea yelled. "Someone's mad,"

"We should do something to help her," Tea suggested.

"Yeah but what?" Yugi asked.

"Joey!" Serenity called. "It's time to duel!"

"This couldn't possibly get any more weirder," Tea said right after that.

* * *

"I set one monster face down and place one trap," He said.

"Is that all you're going to do?" I drew a card. "This will be easy," I added. "I set 2 more traps and summon my rapid fire Magician," I continued.

"You're blinded by revenge on me so you cant win," Dj said.

"Hey! Shut up, will ya?" I yelled. "I attack your monster with Gemini elf!" The monster appeared. "Ah damn," It was Marshmallon. I lost 1000LP due to it's effect

"A foolish mistake,"

"Just go,"

"Gladly, I sacrifice my marshmallon for Mobius!" H e started his turn. "And with his effect, I get to destroy two of your traps leaving you with one," Lightning vortex and Dark Bribe disappeared. "Then I attack your Gemin elf," He looked at me. "I thought you were a good duelist,"

"I am!"

"Sure," He replied. "That's why you're at 2500LP,"

"I'm just getting started, and trust me, I will beat you," I responded. "It my turn,"

"Wait a minute, I'm not done my turn,"

"Then go!" I lost my paitence.

"I then activate allure of darkness," He discarded a dark monster while drawing two. "Then I activate Book of life, which allows me to revive the momster I discarded and remove one of yours," He continued. "Come back, Il Blud!"

"I am so screwed," I said looking at his monsters.

"At least we agree on something," He laughed.

* * *

"Serenity?" Joey asked. "What are you doing here sis?"

"Joey! It's time to duel you dog!" Serenity yelled.

"Something not right," Yugi said.

"That girl," Dj said hearing Serenity's voice. "Is that the dogs sister?"

"You mean Joey? Probably," I answered.

_How could she, his sister, want to duel him if no one's controlling her? Dj thought. _

"He, he, he," Lyle and West laughed. "This is what Dj deserves,"

"Make her pick her nose," West said.

"What are you five?"

_Those idiots...Lyle and West..It couldn't be them. Could it?_ He wondered.

"Okay, for my turn, I summon Tsukuyomi and flip down your Mobius," I said. "Allowing me to attack it," His monster died. "I then put one more trap card face down," Tsukuyomi went back to my hand. _The card I just layed down could turn this duel around._

"Listen, I could finish this duel right now but I have something to take care of," He said. "Here's something to remember me by," He threw a locator card at me. He then disappeared along with the shadow realm. I looked at the locator card. "At least I got one more," I cheered. I turned around. "Hi everyone,"

"Did you win?" Tea asked.

"He had to go," I answered.

"We're glad you're okay,"

"Me too," I looked at Serenity. I remembered that Dj asked me if the voice we heard belonged to Serenity. "She's the reason why he left, I wonder why?"

"Are you going to duel me or-" That second, Serenity fell to the ground while Joey caught her.

"She was probably under control, just like Tea was," Yugi said.

"We should probably get her back inside the hospital," Tea suggested.

"Joey, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked. "Why is Serenity still in the hospital?"

"Yeah, she has her eyesight back,"

"You wanna know the reason?" Joey said. "You CANT HANDLE THE REASON!"

"You dont know the reason do you?" I asked.

"I'll find out,"

We left Joey to speak and explain things to Serenity.

"So, did you guys ever figure out what was wrong with your millennium items?" Tea asked.

"I guess it stopped, whatever it was," I replied.

"Let's hope it doesn't start again," Yugi said.

* * *

"You fools!" Dj yelled. "I should send you two to the shadow realm, or better yet kill you two!"

"You don't have to, because we QUIT!" Lyle yelled. At that last word, Dj sent their souls to the shadow realm.

"Pathetic fools," Dj said. "I could have won that duel, but they had to mess things up," Dj looked at the item he used to control people. "If more than two people use this item, it could get messed up fast," He went to their bodes on the floor. "Rest in hell you bastards,"

* * *

Joey came out of Serenity's hospital room.

"Did you explain it to her?"

"Yeah, every part," Joey replied. "Oh, and she's in the hospital because there double checking if everythings alright with her sight,"

"What's that bruise from?" I asked.

"Serenity," Joey answered. "She got angry since I didn't know why she was stuck in here," Tea opened her door.

"Way to go Serenity!" She cheered. We laughed.

"Hey you kids! Stop making all that noise!"

We quieted down. "Oops,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Dear Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been two weeks since the Ultimate Duelist Championships started. So far, Joey has 6 locator cards, Yugi has 8 cards, I have 5 of them and Rebecca has nine. We did a lot of dueling the last few days. It took a lot of my strength to beat Mako, and Rex Raptor. If the finalists are as hard as them, I won't even make it past the 1__st__ round. I won by a fluke seriously. _

**Flashback**

_I'm a 500LP and if I don't try a card I could use Iose 1 of my locator cards to him and then I'll have to give my check of 500, 000 dollars to him too! I thought while I struggled with the duel._

"Haha! I believe I have bet Ashlee," Mako said with three monsters on the field and was at 1000LP

I drew my card. It was just desserts. _What a cheap way to win a duel. _I layed down the trap card. "I sacrifice my silent magician LV 4 for Dark Magician girl and attack your Gemini summoner and that leaves you at 500LP,"

"Not a problem this duel is finished anyways," He drew a card. "Ha! I sacrifice my two monsters for-"

"Not so fast fish-boy!"

"Huh?"

"I activate Just Desserts!" He lost 1000LP and lost the duel.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Mako yelled. "I had an awesome move planned out, which is such a cheap way to win a duel!"

"I know, but I won the duel!"

**-End of Flashback-**

_I don't want to relive that again. I thought to myself as I was writing my computer diary. _

_One sentence that really struck me since I came here was," Ashlee, like you, is from the past too," That was said by some lady named Ishizu. She looks funny with her Egyptian headgear and whatnot. Maybe she is some sort of stalker. Of course I'm from the past, I was born in 1990 and I'm sixteen years old. Pshh, what does she know about me._

_I also met Dj the evil guy a couple of days ago. He's hot. Why do all evil people have to be good-looking? Maybe I'll join there side. Jokes...Maybe. _

_Well, that's all that has happened so far. I'll write more and keep this diary updated every 10 days or so._

_Ashlee McPherson_

* * *

Authors Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in the longest time it's just that I've been really busy. Sorry that this chapter was really short. It's basically just a recap of what happened to remind you and its easier for me to keep track of how many locator cards each character has, who they dueled and so on. So anyways, keep on reading. If more people want me to finish the story, message me and I'll write faster.

iBabydolli


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** Losing Contact… Gaining Power

It was a new day and a brand new boring morning at work. Danny and I were sitting at a table playing tic-tac-toe during our break. Business wasn't exactly booming. I really don't know why. Maybe because the sun was shining this morning instead of clouds glooming. Mr. McCall was sleeping with his head lying down on another table. Guess I wasn't the only one who was tired.  
"Beat you again Ashlee," Danny said as he won the 10th straight game. "Where is your focus today?"

The truth was I wasn't focused on nothing at all today. Well I was actually focused on _something_, more specifically _him._ If you don't get it, _him_ is DJ who is really starting to get on my nerves. I can't tell Yugi what I'm thinking because that would be too awkward; I can't tell Joey because it would go something like this…

"_Hey Joey," I call._

_Joey laughs manically before I even tell the dude anything._

_Now that is sad._

But Danny is always an option to talk about things with. Might as well…I thought.

"Can I talk to you about something Danny?"

"Shoot."

"Okay, you may think I'm really crazy for telling you this but how about if I was crushing on a villain in a," I had to think of something that didn't really relate to DJ. "T.V show and I'll the TV show characters thought he was mean and stupid," I continued. "So would it be okay to like him,"

"Ashlee, I know you're a free spirit and all but those TV show characters will never know that you like the villain," He responded.

"Why not?"

Danny looked at me strangely. She couldn't be referring to DJ could she? "Well, because those cartoons aren't real,"

"Oh right," So, Yugi and Joey aren't real anymore.

Just then, Mr. McCall woke up. "Oh was I just sleeping?" He yawned. "Danny, can you hand out these flyers to everyone who is alive outside?"

"Sure thing," Danny left out the door with a handful of flyers advertising a theme night we were having here.

"What do I do boss?" I asked happily.  
"Do what you were doing before I woke up," He went into the storage room to restock. Great back to playing tic-tac-toe. The door opened.

"Yay, a customer!" I cheered. I went up to the counter quickly and got ready for service. "How can I help you?" I asked with my back turned.

"Yeah, I`m looking for Ashlee," I turned around to see who it was. I gulped. The person was big, bulk, and probably loaded with weapons.

"She's not here right now, she's in the storage room," The man looked in the storage room while I ran out the store.

I ran around the clock tower in hope I would find someone who I knew. _Him_ was there talking to someone else. Ugh… I bet he put that ogre up to this. I thought thinking about that big guy at the store. As soon as he was done talking to that other person I went up to him.

"DJ, you have gone too far this time," I yelled.  
"I`m pleased that you remembered my name," DJ replied. "But I have to go now, business calls for me,"

"Uh I don't think so, mate," I grabbed on to his arm. "What is your deal?" I asked. "If you want the stupid Tiara just take it,"

"You're kidding me," I answered no. "Well, I won't take it because I love messing around with you,"

"That's exactly why I'm giving it up, just take it and leave me alone" I took off the Tiara.  
"No, I won't take it," He replied. "At least not for now," He walked forward.  
I decided to follow him. "Why not now and why later?"  
"Well, it's because I have to take care of something annoying," He actually answered.  
"Ooh, what is it?"

"I`m not telling you," He replied. We walked through the beach. "Why are you following me anyways?"  
"Oh yeah? Why am I with you?" I thought aloud. _Play it cool girl, you don't want him to know that you maybe like him._ "Did you send a guy to the place that I work to hurt me?"  
"Wrong again blondie," He said. "Danny told me his little plan and it actually worked,"  
"He wouldn't do that to me," I explained. "We're good friends,"  
"Good friends don't plot to kill each other," DJ continued on.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you here," He took me to an abandoned building that looked really ugly."Look Ashlee, they're going to try to kill you," Dj 'warned' me.

"Who?" I asked with a curious mind.  
Dj gulped and started to get nervous. "Danny," He answered. "And some of his friends that he got me to hire for him,"  
I looked at him and started to get mad. "You bring me all the way here to tell me that Danny (who is so not going to kill me) and his friends that **you** hired are going to kill me?" I screamed grabbing his shirt. "Why did you hire the friends anyways!?" I continued. "And why the hell would Danny try to kill me? Huh?"  
"Look, Danny works for me," Dj said. "He said it to my face, it's like he trusts me or something," Dj lied. "He said something about hurting you to get your job as assistant manager or something,"  
He said it so seriously it was hard to tell if he was lying or not.  
"But I'm not assistant man-"  
"Well that's what he said," Dj whispered loudly. "I don't know exactly what he meant, i think he was high or something,"  
I was getting annoyed. Am I being played or am I being told the truth?  
"Why are you telling me this? You hate me." I asked him. I wanted to see what he had to answer about that question.  
"I don't hate you." Dj sort of lied. It was true. He never hated me. It's just he hated that i wouldn't give him the Millennium Tiara. "Now do you trust in me or what?"  
"Yeah, I guess i do," I said. "But what am I going to do?" I paced around. "Yugi isn't here or Joey,"  
"Girl, forget them," Dj persuaded. "If they are really you're friends why aren't they here?"  
I thought about that question very carefully. Yeah, where were they?  
Suddenly, 4 knocks came about the front entrance door.  
"Hehe, our job is almost done fellas," One of the men that actually worked for Dj instead of Danny said.  
I looked at Dj and then at the four big huge men.  
"You weren't kidding were you?" My voice was cracking because I was so nervous at that moment.  
"I don't joke around or lie at serious times," He said. "Now let's go through the back door before we're both goners,"  
I ran with him up the millions of stairs just to reach a single door. The big men couldn't really keep up with us so that was an advantage in our favor.  
"Over here," Dj said quickly. It led to the back door and back to Domino Square.  
We finally made it to safety. I felt my pockets.  
Oh snap! Where were my locator cards?!  
"What's wrong?" He asked me seeing a worried look on my face.  
"We have to go back inside, I think I lost my locator cards in there," I headed for the back door once again.  
"Ashlee, are you insane?" He pulled me back.  
"Don't touch me," I took his hand off of my shoulder.  
"Unless you want us to die, then go ahead and go back in there," He said. Luckily, we didn't cause a scene.  
"But, how am I going to qualify for the finals if I don't have ten of them?" I asked.  
He took out ten locator cards each from different people. "Here, I can get some more," He gave me the cards.  
"But don't you need them?" I asked over-looking the fact that he was even in the tournament.  
"Like I said, I can get some more,"  
I graciously accepted them.  
"Thank you." I smiled. "I owe you one,"  
And with that last sentence, I sealed my fate.

"We should probable get out of here," I said moving away from the abandoned house. "Well anyways DJ, I gotta go back to work," I continued talking to the person who was evil and who I was supposed to hate but didn't. "See yo-"

The thought of going back to work frightened me. The thought of knowing that Danny was going to be there. Was he actually going to try to hurt me? Or was DJ lying? Or am I just going insane? Or am I just worried? I looked at the sky. Clouds were there and the sun was pretty much gone. Oh great, I don't feel too well right now.

"Hello? Ashlee?" Dj called. He noticed something was wrong with me. "Are you okay?" I shook my head as I fell as he caught me just in time. "This is not that good," He thought for a moment about Danny. "Actually, this is quite good," He smirked. He brought me to his lair or where he stayed if that's what you would call it. I woke up a few minutes later on a couch with the smell of coffee making.  
"Hmmm… coffee," I sat up. "Where am I anyways?" I didn't even know if anyone was with me or even near me. Was I even in Domino City anymore? I looked around. The place was really neat and organized. It was creepy. The only thing I remember before coming here was fainting. I went to a window and looked out it. The ocean was beautiful but it was empty. "It seems so sad here, even though everything is perfect,"

I kept looking at it.

"Look DJ, you can't do nothing about my plan," Danny yelled. "Nothing at ALL,"

The room went quiet after that. I followed that voice and heard a door slam. Could it be that the person that slammed the door was Danny? I went into the room and saw Dj. He was sitting at his desk with a computer in front of him.

"Was that Danny just now?" I asked.

"Well yeah, and you heard him say it," He said. "I`m glad you're up," He said sweetly. "Didn't want to really bury another dead body," There goes the sweetness.

"So where is he going now?" I asked once more.

"He's looking for you, I think," He answered. "But don't faint again," He said. "He won't get that far,"  
"And why is that?"  
"Follow me," We went to the 3rd floor of his house? He told me to look outside. I saw Danny and two thugs who weren't the ones at the abandoned building. "Today is his last day working for me and living,"

"You're going to kill him?" I said. He nodded.

"It's going to be beautiful,"

The truth is that the voice that I heard was a tape recording, but I was too foolish to realize that.

I ran out of the room and got in between the fight.

"Ashlee?" Danny surprised asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"More than you're doing," I hopped up and down like a boxer.

"Oh look, a girl is defending him," A big man said.

"I`m not defending a person that wants to kill me and used me," I replied. "I just don't want to see anyone get hurt," I continued. "So if you hurt him, you'll have to get by me," The men both looked at each other. "Yeah that's right, put your fists up,"

_Is she protecting a person that wanted to kill her? DJ thought. Well, he didn't actually want to…I lied to her about that. _He ran downstairs to the scene. I saw him quickly when he reached the front door.  
"DJ," I ran up to him.

_Hehehe… Now that DJ is going to get it from Ashlee. Danny thought._

"You have to stop them, they're going to hurt him," I pleaded.

"Is this seriously what you actually want?" DJ asked me confusedly. I nodded. "Well okay then boys, your job is done here," The big men left without a word.

"Thank you!" I hugged him.  
"Ashlee what are you doing?!" Danny asked pushing me away from him.

"I just saved your life, what do you think?" I answered.

"No with him," He said. "He's evil and manipulating you," He continued. "You shouldn't let him be using you like this,"

I thought for a moment. "Is that true?" I looked at DJ.

"This is why I wanted him gone," Dj said depressed. "He keeps blaming me for his mistakes,"

I turned back to Danny. "You know what Danny, I`m through with you," I walked away from both of them and went back to work.

"Hmmph." DJ smirked. He went back inside.

"Not so fast DJ, if that is your really name," Danny ran towards him in a fast speed to tackle him, though he didn't notice that DJ was armored with a weapon, and he used it. Danny fell to the floor with blood pouring out.

"Never really liked you anyways," DJ looked at him on the floor. "Oh well,"

Tea grabbed her bag and left for Yugi's house. She didn't even notice I was gone. She just left in a rush.

Yugi on the other hand was with Joey and his stalker, I mean friend Rebecca. They were at the park looking for some last minute duelists to duel. Joey had six locator cards and he wasn't going to give up. Yugi had eight so only two more away from the finals.

"So Yugi, our kids will be named Junior Cookie and Puddle-muffin," Rebecca said grabbing on to his arm.

"Why those names?" Yugi said squirming out of Rebecca's grasp.

"Because they remind me of you cutie pie," She held him tighter smiling.

"Kids," Joey said. "What are you going to do with them?"

Tea came running towards them. "Hey Yugi! Hey Joey!" She waved hello. She looked at Rebecca. "Hey stalker," She greeted her.

"Hey Tea,"

"So Yugi, where is Ashlee?" Tea asked looking around.

"Probably at work," Yugi replied. "We would find her but we need to get six more locator for both Joey and I to make it to the finals,"

"Oh that's right, so who are you going to duel?" Tea continued.

"No one is around so where not really sure," Joey answered.

Just then, Serenity came running.

"Serenity?!!" Joey, Yugi and Tea exclaimed.

Tristan came right behind her. "You're it now!" He touched her on the shoulder.

"Tristan, are you playing Tag with my sister?"

"Of course not Joey," Tristan smiled. "I`m playing it with Duke too but he got lost on the way here,"  
Duke came running right after.

"Duke!" The gang shouted.

"Hey guys! How's it been?" He laughed.  
"Well, we can't find anyone to duel, so I guess it's alright," They all talked and interrupted each other glad to see Dukes arrival.

"Well since you guys aren't doing anything; want to go on a cruise?" Duke asked.

"A cruise?" Joey and Tristan jumped excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe there will be some duelists there," And so they went.

"Wait, what about Ashlee?" Tea asked.

"She's doing fine, probably," Joey said.

"Well, shouldn't we at least call her?" Tea said pulling out her phone. She was acting awfully nice. I wonder why? She dialed the number and the phone was ringing. Tea called straight to my answering machine. "Hey this is Ashlee, I`m probably busy right now or screening your call, leave a message," Tea thought for a moment. "Why don't you ever answer when I`m calling," She then put away the phone.

"Let's go," She walked on.

"But she didn't even tell her where we were going," Yugi said confusedly.

"That's okay Yugi," Rebecca hugged him. "You have me along to be with you,"

"Great," They went off to the 2-hour cruise.

Duke drove them all in his car which is hard to believe since there were so much people but Rebecca generously offered for her and Yugi to sit in the trunk. "Okay guys, we're here!"  
The ocean was beautiful through the eyes of the gang.

Once they were on the boat they went downstairs to the lounge were the people who were invited just chilled.

"This is so cool Joey, I love it," Serenity said.

"What are big brothers for?"Joey bragged even though he didn't do anything.

Yugi looked around. "Hey guys, Rex Raptor and Mako are here too," The gang went up to them to say hi.

I walked to nowhere which was my destination. I was so angry at the world. Ugh. Next thing I know my phone rings. I answered it.

"Ashlee! Phone kisses!"

I listened to the voice carefully. "Mai???" I asked hopefully.

"Yes chicka, it's me!" She yelled happily. "I`m looking for you, where are you,"

"I think I'm still at the beach,"

"Okay I'll pick you up there, bye!"

I hung up my phone.

"She's back!" I yelled.

"Who?" A voice said behind me.

"My loveable cousin," I turned around. "Oh hi,"

"Look, I know you're probably mad at me but l just didn't want him to hurt you," He said.

"I was never mad at you," I said. As soon as I came to my senses, I realized I was talking to know one and that no one was there. _Dang. I seriously need a new life. _

"Oh Ashlee!" Mai got out of her car. She told me how my dad told her that he gave me a check and how she already got me a house to check out in consider of buying. We went to go see it. It was smaller than my other house that's for sure. It had one bathroom and a bedroom for me and some other rooms. I liked the wallpaper the most of the house. Mai asked me what I thought of the house I chose and I said that I liked it but it was too far away from the school. So, she showed me yet another house which was bigger than the previous house but not bigger than the house I had before all this mess happened. The house was close to the school and people I knew so it was good. I wrote a check to the sales person and bought the house. I was sort of sad that I wasn't living with Tea anymore, but still, I had to move out sooner or later. We later went to a restaurant.

"So Mai," I said. "You never told me why you came back so early,"

"Simple, I was bored," Mai replied as I laughed.

"Flames swordsmen, attack!" Joey commanded. Rex Raptor's life points dropped to 100.

"Ugh Wheeler," Rex said. "Don't think you've won yet," He drew his second last card. Joey was at 50LP and the duel can go either way. "A-ha Wheeler, this duel is now over," He set down a monster face down. "I`ll end my turn,"

"You're bluffing, you have no plan!" Joey said. The duel has lasted for about half an hour now. "Attack flames swordsmen!" It was a monster with 1825 defense points so Joey was down to 25LP. "Oh NO!"

Rex drew his last card. "Well for my last move," Rex said with suspense. "I can't do anything so I forfeit,"  
"What?" Joey asked confused.

"I forfeit because I don't want to face the pain of losing again to you," Rex explained.

"No not that," Joey said. "I won the duel!" He jumped around. "Now I have enough locator cards to enter the finals!" He turned to Duke next. "Duke, thanks for bringing us here!" He started to tear up.

"No problem," Duke and the rest of the others were creeped by Joeys victory dance.

Yugi had won his locator cards from Mako this time. Rex wanted to duel Joey again because he got more locator cards or found them. He's a bit nilly-willy.

The rest of the time the gang was on the boat they ate, slept, partied and did I mention they ate?  
"Well, it's time to go guys," The ship went back to Domino and the gang stepped out of it.

"Hey Ashlee, why do you smell like really expensive cologne?" Mai asked smelling me. "Already been with a guy?"

"For your information, I haven't had a single boyfriend since I got here," I said proudly. "Or kissed a guy,"  
"But you must have hugged some guy," She said. "Who was it?" She questioned me playfully.

I thought for a moment. Well, she is my cousin, we're family. "Promise you won't tell Yugi,"  
"I promise I won't tell Yugi," She said.

"Or Joey, or anyone else,"  
"Fine," I said. "There is this guy named DJ,"  
"That's a hot name," Mai replied.

"Yeah, and the bad thing is he's a real jerk but he saved my life,"

"Well do you know if he likes you?"

"I don't know," I answered. "It's complicated,"  
"Well, if he looks as good as he smells he must be the world's hottest man," I laughed when she said that.

_It's good to have Mai back._

We walked out of the restaurant when we were finished eating.  
"So in that fire you had at your house, who saved you?"

"Yugi did," I answered. "He carried me out, I think,"  
"How could a 5 foot boy carry you out?"  
"Ask him,"

"Maybe we should go find Ashlee now to see if she's alright," Tea suggested.

"Yeah," They walked downtown where Mai and I were near.

"Hey look!" Rebecca said. She pointed towards me and Mai.

"Mai! Ashlee!" They ran.

"Where have you been?"

"Well I just got back and we went shopping for Ashlee's new house," Mai told.  
"So that means," Tea started.  
"I know honey," I went up to her. "We're not going to be BFF's anymore!" I whined hugging her.

"Hey who smells like cologne here?" Tristan asked sniffing everyone. "Girrabatchi cologne,"  
"Hey," I stepped in ignoring his comment. "Who wants pizza on me?"

At the end of the day, the gang went to Grandpa's while I went to pack my things so I could move into my new house. Tea wasn't with me so I had to be quiet. I packed all my clothes and shoes in two luggages.

"I guess I'm finally moving out of here," I said to myself. "Feels good,"

_Knock knock…_

"Who would be coming here in the middle of the evening?" I opened the door. "Hi,"

"Look Ashlee, I know you probably never want to talk to me again but I have something to show you or tell you," Dj said.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Some of the people I work with are obsessed with you," He answered. "Now follow me," He grabbed my arm and started running.

"DJ!!?" I left the door wide open with all the lights on.

-----

"Hey guys," Yugi said. "I`m going to check up on Ashlee," He said. "I feel like we've been ditching her all day,"  
"Sure Yugi,"

-

"DJ, where are you talking me?"

"Don't worry it's not too far," We went on top of the apartment.

"Why are we here?"  
"After you left the beach, Danny said something's,"  
"What kind of things?"

"Mean weird things about you, so I,"  
"You killed him?"

"No-n"  
"After I asked you nicely not too, you still did it anyways," I screamed. "You're worse than he ever was!"

"Listen, he said he was going to kill me first," He lied. "I couldn't let him do that," I didn't reply. "As a sorry for what I did to your friend, I made you this," He gave me a piece of paper.

I looked at him and then opened it.

_I`m sorry_

_That I am hurting you so much these days_

_But hopefully this will make it okay_

_I know you're not that strong_

_We all fall behind sometimes_

_Wonder, why we can't get along_

_I`m very sorry and hope you'll forgive me_

"That was the worst poem I've ever read," I said. He looked disappointed. "But the sweetest thing anyone has ever done,"

"So you forgive me?"  
"It's hard to stay mad at someone with awesome hair," I kissed him on the cheek. "I've got to go though," I said. "I got some people waiting for me," I continued. "See you around,"

I went downstairs.

_My plan is working already. She trusts me more and more now. And with that trust comes an advantage for me and more pain for her. But why did she kiss me?_

"Who was that?" DJ turned around to see who was speaking.

"It was just a girl,"  
"Should I kill her?" The mysterious girl said.

"No, and don't go near her either," DJ warned.

"Let's go then," And off they went.

------

I got back to the apartment about the same time Yugi came.

"Hey Yugi," I greeted.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I`m fine,"  
"So what did you do this morning, I mean before Mai came,"

"I was at work," I lied while smiling.

"Where were you before?"  
"I don't need to tell you anything because it's none of your business!" I finished packing my things.

"I`m sorry if you think I was being mean,"  
"Well good, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't ask all those questions,"  
"So..where's Danny?" Yugi asked.  
"Do you really care?" I replied.

"No, but a couple of days ago I dueled him and found out that he is working for DJ,"  
"Okay? What else is new?"

"Aren't you surprised?" Yugi said confusedly. "Or did you already know?"

"**Yugi, maybe I should take it from here?" The pharaoh asked. "She's acting quite strange,"  
**I didn't answer him.

"Are you going to answer or what?" The Pharaoh asked again.  
I looked at him. _Oh great..he changed to the Pharaoh. _I sighed.

At the same time that was happening Duke was with Tea. They were sitting outside Yugi's shop, outside from everyone.

"So,"  
"So," Duke said.

"What are we doing out here?" Tea wondered.

"I don't know," They just sat there.

"Well, I'm not that surprised because," I had to think of a lie. But I'm bad at lying. Wait, maybe he knows that I'm lying because I'm bad at lying. Or maybe he thinks that I think that he knows that I'm lying which is true. A-ha! "Danny told me himself,"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeaaaaa." I said stretching out the word. "Now let's go, it's getting cold in here,"  
**"She lying," Yugi said.**

"**Not the greatest liar in the world eh?" The pharaoh responded. **

"**Worst I've ever seen, since Joey,"  
**When we reached my new house, which was not too far, we put my luggage inside. I went inside to unpack.

The Pharaoh noticed that I already had mail.

"**Should I?" He asked.**

"**Why not, it is to help her," **He took the letter and put it into his jacket.

"Hey Yugi!" I called. "Mind helping me?" He opened the door to see me under the luggage.

"Should I even ask?" He took the luggage off of my back.

"I`ll have to go to the furniture store tomorrow to get some well furniture," I said. "I have no bed or sofa,"  
"Want me to ask Tea for her to let you stay one more night?"  
"No, I'll just stay with my cousin,"

"If she lets you stay with her,"  
"If she doesn't I'll sleep with the wolves,"

"Sure, lock the door and let's get out of here," We went back to Yugi's house.

We got there fast. Everyone was sound asleep and tired. Mai left already and so did Duke and Rebecca.

----

"Come," Little Yugi said. "There asleep so let's not disturb them. Yugi went up the stairs fast but I went slowly to not cause any noise.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed.

"Sweet niblets!" I fell up the stairs laughing.

Yugi went to his bedroom and locked the door. He wanted to read the letter without any distractions.

"**Should we really open it?" Yugi asked.**

"**Yes, it's better for all of us," **

They opened the letter carefully. It was written messily.

It read:

_Dear Ashlee,_

_We are notifying you to come to the Domino Downtown Police station immediately in prior to Danny's death at Quality Street 1369. Bring a lawyer if you need or have one. Two copies of this letter have been sent to you._

_Signed,_

_Billy Sam_

Yugi closed the letter. "Danny's dead?"

At the same time I was reading the other copy.

"Oh shit, I`m screwed," I said as I put the letter back. I went out of the kitchen, out of the game shop and onto my skateboard.

"Where is she going?" Grandpa asked.

I skateboarded to the beach looking for DJ. I walked all around the beach looking for his evil house. I knocked on the door half an hour later. "DJ open this God damn door!" Nobody opened it. "If you don't open it I'm coming in!" I stepped a few meters from the door so I could ram into it. I started running but he opened the door too early so I ran into the house.

"What are you doing here?"

I got up.

"This is what I'm doing here," I showed him the letter. "I`m being questioned for Danny's death,"  
"So you're going to be a goody goody and say that it wasn't you but me," DJ said. "I don't care what you do, just go,"  
I left and thought about what he said. I had to go to the police station. Yugi, being his old protective self, went there before me to see if I was there. Once I reached Quality Street, I went into the station. It had gray walls and many computers. I went to the main office and told the secretary why I was there. She told me to go to room 843. In that room was an office and a lampshade. I was asked to wait in there. About 7 minutes later a man with authority came in the room.

"Ashlee McPherson?" He asked. I nodded. "We found Danny Jennings body on the beach and took a test," He sat down. "It showed that your DNA was on him," I got worried. "We also saw that someone stabbed him in the chest area," He said. "Was that person you?"  
"No, I would never do that?" I honestly said.

"Do you know who did it?" I paused for a few minutes. "If you know who did it you're going to have to tell me or there will be serious consequences,"

"No, I don't," I lied. "Do you have any further questions?"  
"No, you may go now," I left the room. The truth was the whole time there was a machine in there that showed if I lied or not. The man checked the results. The results showed nothing. "Very interesting the man said,"

When I left the room Yugi was out there waiting there for me.

"Yugi?"  
"You should have told me," He said.

"I know but I was scared,"

"Of what?"

"That you would hate me after,"  
"I would never hate you, but now, do you know who did do it?" He asked.

"I`ll try to find out though," I said.

Yugi went back to his home while I went to mine.

I stood outside in the night on my balcony.

"So did you tell on me?" DJ appeared out of nowhere. _How does he do that?_

"No, I didn't,"

And for a couple of minutes we just stood there.

-----

**Authors Say.**

Sorry for taking a long time to upload this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: On the way to the finals, a great but terrible disaster. Part 1.**

**Authors say: Lmao. I`m having fun writing this again. This is the shit for me but may be just shit for you. xD  
Anyways, you don't have to read it. I just want to post it because i`m going to read it again when I`m bored.  
**

* * *

Last night faded away from me so quickly. The memories didn't last long so I forgot about everything that had happened. I remember small parts like Yugi and Dj, but that was it. I decided to sleep on the floor in my new house trying to make it comfortable. If you could see my back, you could say it didn't work out too well. I stretched out my arms and let out a sigh. My tummy grumbled at the smell of pancakes coming from my neighbor. Should I go be a friendly neighbor and say hello? I was hungry and no one besides us was awake so i decided to go. I knocked on their back door and said hello. I explained that i just bought a house beside them and was terribly hungry. They offered me food and i generously took it, how else are you supposed to be a good neighbor? I thanked them and left back for my house. I still felt empty inside. I took out the ten locator cards that Dj gave me. I didn't feel right using them, or even holding them, but i had to keep them. There was no way i could possibly achieve ten more without cheating.

The weather was sunny today.

My cell rang just before I was about to lock my door. I answered it knowing it was my dad thanks to caller i-d. He notified me that he would be visiting again and wanted to have dinner with me and some friends. I had to agree. He helped create me, i wasn't going to say no. Next, I went to Yugi's house. When I reached there I entered the game shop. I called Yugi's name.

Yugi was lying down on his bed relaxing, something he never really had time to do and I wasnt making it any better, but he came down anyway's to greet me. I told him that my father had called and that he was going to be in the city visiting. Yugi didn't get where this was exactly going but he listened and nodded to show that he was paying attention.

"He wants to have dinner with a couple of my friends and me," I continued on asking if he wanted to go with me. He agreed to come. After the dinner, Yugi said that we would all head to the final location.

"You know, DJ is probably going to be in the tournament too," Yugi said. "So we are going to have to be careful," I agreed with him on that note. I also agreed with myself that i shouldn't talk to Dj anymore. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to us," Yugi continued. I nodded.

I asked him if he knew where Joey was so I could invite him also. I decided to invite Tristan too since i saw him walking down the street. I received a text message. I apologized to Yugi for coming and going so quickly. I rushed out the door. Yugi's grandpa came in with baked goods. "Ashlee! I made your favorite!" Grandpa was too little too late.

"You just missed her gramps," Yugi patted his back taking a cookie.

"Where is she going all the time?" He asked, putting the cookies on the counter. He sat down on his wooden chair.

"I should go follow her," Yugi said. Grandpa stopped.

"Listen Yugi, you should never but in a girls life, cause when you do, you get slapped multiple times," He recalled from his past experiences. Yugi's grandma had slapped him a lot of times and he didnt want his grandson to go through the same thing which is why it was his duty to give him lady advice.

"Why did that happen to you?" Yugi asked reconsidering his decision. He decided not to go but listen to his grandfathers tales.

I followed DJ's directions to an alley. It was obviously a strange place to talk to a person.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I was worried that Yugi might see us. I started to get nervous.

"Listen Ashlee, I`m not proud of it," He said looking away. "It is what it is," He flipped his red hair. "I like you a lot,"

I didn't know how to exactly reply. I promised myself i wouldn't talk to him let alone date him and what if Yugi found out. He would kill me and somehow kill me again. I didnt even want to imagine what my friends would think of me, but he smelt so found. I thought to myself for a moment, friendship or villian ship? It was a difficult choice considering i never turned down a cute guy who I liked. My head started to have a major headache.

"I would but," I put my face to my forehead. He asked me what was wrong. "I never had to reject a guy like this," I continued. "I would but my friends wouldn't accept me or trust me anymore if they found out," He said he understood. I reconsidered the whole thing once more. "But that doesnt mean I won't," I smiled and hugged him.

"Way to ruin the moment by sniffing me Ashlee," He said.

"Yeah, our first awkward moment," I said proudly. What I didn't know was that one of my "friends" watched the whole thing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yugi left the game shop in search of Joey but hoping to run into me to satisfy his curiosity. He wanted to know where I always had to keep going but as much as i wanted to tell him, i couldn't. I`m glad Yugi forgot about Danny. He walked past the school to fin him but there was no luck.

While searching for Joey, Rex Raptor wasn't. He was asking Joey if that guy he saw was my boyfriend. Joey was a bit confused considering he never saw this guy who was supposedly my new beau.

"But I saw them hug!" Rex defended.

"Who is this guy? Yugi? Tristan? _Kaiba?_" Joey replied. He was sick of Rex's stories.

"I have never seen him before so I don't know!"

"Well than," Joey said in conclusion. "_You are_ a nut!"

Rex paused to think. "She did mention his name," Rex said. "It was TD, TJ o something like that,"

"Do you mean Danny?"

"No!" Rex yelled. It was like talking to the wall. It was annoying. "His name is DJ!"

"DJ?" Joey laughed. "You're lying," Yugi finally saw Joey.

"Nope that was his name,"

Could it be? Joey thought. Ashlee was dating his unemployed cousin.

Yugi called Joey waving one hand.

Rex decided to run his big mouth again. "Yugi, Ashlee is-" Joey covered his mouth.

"She is dating no one," Joey lied.

"Okay.." Yugi turned to Joey. "She told me to tell you if you wanted to have dinner with her and her dad and some friends tonight,"

"Yeah. I`ll go if I don't have to pay," He smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My dad was arriving from the airport. I told Yugi to meet us at the Eclipse restaurant at seven o'clock. To my surprise, he came straight to my house.

"Okay, so what do you need me for," Dj asked impatiently.

"Well, since I moved here, I need you to help me move and put the furniture in the correct places," I said. I only had the basics like a fridge, a couch and a bed. I was going to put each piece in a separate room. The doorbell rang as DJ started to move the couch. My dad was at the door. I hugged him tightly. He also greeted me happily.

"Hey beautiful," He said. "My daughter not you," He tried to make a joke. Oh no! I had evil in my house and my dad was here. Fortunately he isn't too bright.

"Dad," I shook my head in embarrassment. DJ leaned in to shake his hand.

"My name is DJ, sir," He said with manners. "You have a wonderful daughter that you should be proud of," He continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"The pleasure is all mine!" My dad seemed pleased with him. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, Ashlee's little friends are also going to be there too,"

"Such as?" Dj wondered.

I stepped in. It could only go down hill from here. "Well Yugi, Joey and hopefully more," I said.

"Well, probably not sir,"

"That's too bad son," He sighed. He turned to me. "Well, I`m going to unpack my things at the hotel," He started walking. "See you soon Ash!" The door was shut now. As he left DJ was staring at me.

"Dinner with Yugi?" He teased.

"I`m sorry I didn't tell you but well, I couldnt invite you without them finding out,"

"Don't worry," He said. "I`m not angry," He continued. I knew there had to be a catch. "But, I`m not moving all of this furniture by myself,"

"Okay, okay," I said. I helped him move it.

We didnt know it but we were being filmed by Rex Raptor.

"Now I`ll show this to Yugi and be so cool!" He laughed outside my balcony.

"Did you hear something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did," We looked around. "It's probably nothing,"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Joey and Yugi were heading down the street. Yugi brought up Mai as a conversation. Joey and Mai had always been good friends at times but they were never more. Yugi was getting impatient. He had to know the secret Joey was keeping from him.

"Who is she dating this time?" Yugi asked. "You can tell me buddy! We are best friends!" He tugged on his clothes like a little kid. Joey was afraid he was about to have a tantrum.

"Why do you ask?" Joey said looking forward.

"Well, Rex was-" Joey put his finger over his mouth.

"I`ll tell you," But after that he ran off. Go figure.

"Thanks Joey," Yugi pouted.

**"Why don't you ask her?**"

**"Oh hi pharaoh," Yugi greeted. "Didnt notice you there," He said. "I guess i could ask her but she might not tell me,"**

**"Are you thinking that I should ask her?" **

**Yugi's face lit up. His buddy always came up with the best ideas. "Great idea pharaoh, you tell her!"**

**His face was in shock. "No! She'll kill me! Never invade a girl's life!" They left to the mall in search of either Tea or me. DJ left so that wouldn't be a problem for me.**

Mai was coming after all. Joey would be pleased. I think it would be Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Tea and myself. Seven people at a dinner table, not bad. I heard another knock on my door. This time, it was Joey. He was yelling out my name and it seemed as if he was out of breath. I opened the door. I greeted him but he interrupted me.

"Are you dating that evil person who is evil and a bad influence on you because he is evil?" He said it all to quickly so it was hard to understand him.

"Uh what?" I asked. How did he know so fast, so quickly? And it had to be Joey that already know, the one with the biggest mouth out of all the gang. Well, better him than Yugi or Tea cause Tea would tell Yugi and always nag me about closed the door so no one would hear.

"Are you dating DJ?"

"Who?" I pretended I didn't know.

"The guy who we all hate and Yugi will kill you, and oh my god imagine what the Pharaoh would do to Dj when he hears this one!"

"How did you find out?"

"Rex Raptor sort of told me,"

"You didn't tell Yugi though right?" I said.

"No, but soon I will,"

"Joey," I whined.

"Look Ashlee, you are playing both sides," He yelled. "You cannot be trusted!"

"Why do you even care, Joey?" I said. "It's not like we were ever good friends anyways," I continued. "Plus, you and Yugi can't control my life forever,"

"I care because I don't want to see you getting hurt," He said. "I was so happy when my sister's operation went well and nothing occurred," He continued. "I don't want to see you in the hospital for any reason," He fought back tears. "Didn't you learn you're lesson when DJ burned your house down and you could have died if Yugi didn't save you?"

"He didn't do that and you know it," I defended him.

"Yeah, i know but he got people to do it for him," Joey recalled. "Same thing!"

"Look, I get what you are saying," I said to him. "But i never asked Yugi to save me, i never asked you to look out for me and etc,"

"You've turned into a real bitch Ashlee,"

"Oh thanks Joey," I said. "A true friend would real say that,"

"Like you said Ashlee, we were never good friends!" He replied angrily.

Joey started to get on my nerves and vice-versa. About two minutes past before any of us said anything. Joey had to think of a plan to get me on the right path again. Jealousy was the key factor in this situation. Yes, he had thought of the perfect plan alright.

"So I guess you wouldn't mind if i told Tea to date Yugi, Tristan or even Duke," He said to me hoping i would get jealous. "Or how about me?"

"Oh come on, the jealousy card Joey," I said while rolling my eyes. "I passes that stage like three years ago,"

"Okay fine but I heard that one of those guys really liked you too," He raised his eyebrows while saying it.

"Oh really? Which one?" I responded.

"Could be Yugi, or Tristan or Duke," He said. "But now that we are not friends, I can't gossip with you about it," He shut the door on his way out. He was about five meters away from me now.

"Joey, I can change!" I yelled like in one of those old movies were the guy was leaving the girl. I sighed watching him leave. What have I done? How could I be so stupid? Everything that i have earned here in Domino City is coming down just like that and I didn't like that. What do I do now? I couldnt tell Yugi anything. Joey knows already and is bound to blurt it out sooner or later.

Joey looked as if he was about to wet himself walking down te street. _Uh -oh, what have i done? _He thought to himself. _I created a dilemma, a catas- whatever you call it! Now Ashlee is going to ask everyone who likes her, and say that I told her. Why do I have the feeling that I`m gonna end up in hot water because of this DJ issue. _He fidgeted as he walked.

I decided to go find Yugi and finally tell him that i knew where DJ was, and that i was dating him but i was going to end it too. What else is a good friend supposed to do? We were actually both looking for each other. Plus, it was almost time to meet with the gang for dinner at seven. Currently it was about six o'clock. I called Yugi's name as I saw him walking the opposite way. He turned back and gave a friendly smile, something i hadnt experienced in hours.

**"Okay Pharaoh ask her," They changed places.**

"Hey Ashlee,"

"Yugi, I've been keeping a secret from you and everyone else and I can't take it anymore," I said. I told him the pain inside was killing me. "You see," I tried to explain to him the very best, well actually nothing came out of my mouth. "Joey told me that you, Yugi, Tristan, or Duke likes me," I said face palming myself. I couldnt tell him yet. "I was wondering if it was you,"

"Nope, it probably isn't Yugi," He said.

"Pinky swear?" I held out my pinky.

"What's that?"

"Well when you swear on a pinky, you can't lie," I explained to him. He found it really strange but fascinating. He did it anyways.

"Since you asked me something, can i ask you something that Yugi couldn't do, so if you get offended kick him," He said.

"Shoot," I replied while walking.

"Joey implied that you were dating someone, who is it?"

"Dating?!!"I said very loudly that the girl reading a newspaper on the bench left. "Like I would date anyone and not tell you," I nudged him. The bad thing about me was I sucked at lying as pointed out in another scenario. "I am always honest with you Yugi, you my good friend, that I would never say that you aren't," I put my hand on his shoulder. "Remember that Yugi and don't let no one tell you other wise," I walked away nervously. "Air kiss!" I waved good-bye to him and walked away very quickly.

**"See, she would tell us if she was," The pharaoh said. "But she did sound a bit nervous while saying it which means she was probably lying,"**

**"Agreed," Yugi said as they switched places.**

It was time to go meet my dad. I walked by myself to the restaurant in a red long dress. After all, this was one of the classiest restaurants here. I received some weird looks from the people on the street. Maybe I should've taken the taxi instead. I fixed my make-up and re-put my mascara on. I held a clutch in one hand specifically my right, which is my dominate hand. I was a bit nervous about this evening but I could tough is out as long as Joey doesnt say anything, Yugi doesnt ask anymore questions and DJ doesnt pop in like he normally does. If everything goes as planned then we won't have any trouble this evening. I sighed while walking. I was almost there. I wonder if the others were there yet and I hope they weren't too under-dressed and I hope I wasn't too over-dressed.

Meanwhile, while I was heading over to the restaurant, Tea was having a crisis. What to choose? What to choose? She thought to herself. She didnt want to look to made-up which is why she didnt want to wear make-up but she didn't want to look ugly. She fixed her hair but there wasnt much to do. Her hair was short and even though you couldnt do much, it was just the way she liked it. She strapped on some heels and a babydoll top with some leggings. She looked pretty and looked completely natural something i could never achieve. She approved her look and headed out the door but not before she could drink a glass of water. She let out an "Ah" sound when she was done quenching her thirst.

Joey, and Tristan both dressed in a nice shirt and a good pair of jeans. They didn't have any trouble getting ready cause they were guys. Easy for them. Tristan actually starved himself the whole day so he could have room to eat at the restaurant. Since my dad and me were paying, he wanted to eat everything he could get his hands off. Joey although dressed amazing, was in a serious mood. He didn't tell Tristan why even though they are best pals. They left and were going to get there by walking also.

Mai on the other hand, she went all out. She looked spectacular and probably wanted it that way. Was it a coincidence that she and Joey sorta matched?

I finally reached the restaurant. My dad was sitting at the table already. We greeted each other, same old, same old. We waited for the others to come. We chatted about everything that we had time to chat bout. The waitress brought us some water and bread. Mai was the first one to arrive in her bmw.

"Hello chicka!" I hugged her.

"Hello Ashlee, you look amazing," She complimented me.

"Thank you,"

"Hey Uncle M," She greeted my father.

"Hello Mai," He laughed. People were staring at us. It's not our fault we greeted each other like it was the end of the world.

The next to arrive were Tristan and Joey. Tristan hugged me while Joey didn't. He also thanked me for inviting him and paying for everything. I said that it was our pleasure and I thanked him for dressing formal and not like a slob. Joey gave me a dirty scowl. Tristan and Mai obviously noticed the scowl but didn't say anything. I ignored it too at least for now. The next to arrive was Tea. She looked beautiful too but she didn't hear it from me, but my father. My dad called her the cat's meow with it too. Tea's face turned bright pink. The last to arrive was Yugi. He walked in the door with his grandpa. Joey gave me another look when he came in. He knew that i hadnt told Yugi yet and it was killing me so much inside. I looked behind me to see Yugi in a tuxedo. _Whoa.._ I thought in my head. He didn't have to put on a tux. I looked over a Tea. I bet she was thinking the same thing too. We also got another chair so Grandpa could stay and eat too.

"Well, well," My dad said. "You look very classy," He said to Yugi.

"Well he should, that suit cost three hundred dollars!" Grandpa laughed.

_Three hundred dollars? That was a bit too much._ I turned to Yugi. "You know, you didn't have to pay that much for this event, let me pay you back," I took out my check book.

"No need Ashlee," Grandpa said. "You and your father have done enough for us by paying this entire dinner!"

"Which is why we're all here," My dad said. "Let's get ordering!"

Everyone ate food, but i noticed Joey didn't eat much and that made my stomach worse. I decided to go to the bathroom for a while and forget about everything and everyone. I hated tonight and it wasn't going exactly how i planned but really, i didnt have a plan for tonight. I decided to go back to the table and sit myself and dunk myself in my plate. My dad called me and said, "You know it's sad that your friend couldn't come tonight, what was his name?" My father pondered.

"His name was Wai-Walter," I said to stop him from saying DJ.

"Nope that wasn't the name," He said. He sighed. "It doesn't matter right now anyways," We all went back to eating while Joey gave me another look.

"You know, I`m not that hungry, this food just tastes like _a liar, a manipulator, a nd overall repulsive," _Joey said.

"Well maybe you should order something else son," My dad patted him on the back.

"If I do, i`ll possibly get a plate full of bitterness," He said under his breath.

"Well, my food tastes like food that doesn't know when to shut his mouth," I said back at him.

Tea, Mai, Yugi and Tristan all looked at us. "What is their problem?"

"Yeah well, maybe your celery stick doesnt want to shut his mouth because he needs to tell the truth to his best friend, the mashed potato," He replied back as he crunched his teeth.

I couldnt take it anymore. He was acting like such a baby. "Yeah well," I threw the celery at him. "If you like it so much have some,"

"Ashlee!" My dad yelled in confusion.

"Well have some mashed potatoes!" He threw some and it went all over my dress.

"This fighting has commenced and will end right now," Grandpa said but it only made it worse.

The manager came out and started yelling. "This is why I do not like to have teenagers at my restaurant," He yelled in a french accent. "Je suis furious!"He walked away and we stopped fighting. I didn't look at Joey after that. My dad had to leave early in the morning so he called it a night and payed the guy the money and everything we destroyed.

In the silence that came in the table, we heard a gunshot from outside. Everyone besides our table hid under something. The waiter carrying food fell and everything was hectic.

A group of girls came in armored. They demanded that no one move."Everyone stay calm!" They said. "All we need is Yugi Moto,"

Tea said to the rest of us they kind of looked like mini Rebecca's. Could this whole thing be her fault? At that moment she came in and it turned out the gun shot we heard was a fire cracker.

"Yugi!" She called. He immediately hid under the table. "Oh cutie!" She searched around. "I did this all for you, aren't you happy?" She smiled started to crawl out of the restaurant. I walked out because I needed a little fresh air but unlike Yugi, Rebecca didn't mind me leaving.

Outside I sat on a step. I didn't mind getting my dress ruined because it already was from the food fight. I tried to calm myself with the light breeze of air coming my way. I decided to take a little walk across town. I talked to some random person and gave a dollar to a homeless person. I did tell Tea that I was going to be gone for a moment. It was about nine o-clock now. I went to the cemetery of Danny. The funeral was going to be in two days. They were going to have one after all. I was invited since I met his mom a couple of times and she knew I was one of his good friends. His body hadnt been buried yet. I wasn't sure if I could go. The finals were tonight and it wasn't going to work out if it was in two days.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the restaurant...

"Oh Yugi, do you know what we will name our children?" Rebecca hugged him tightly.

"No what?" Yugi tried to squirm out of her tight grasp.

"Heidi if it's a girl and Noah if it's a boy," She said as she pushed her face onto his.

"Great..." Yugi then mouthed the words to Mai; Help me.

After then, Mai decided that enough was enough. It was bad enough her cousin wasnt here, that everyone else was having fun but to see a little fangirl flirt with a boy right in front of her was terrifying. She decided to just shout at Rebecca but the little college girl ignored and Tea were playing catch with a napkin but after a while, it was starting to get repetitive. Grandpa was snoozing away as usual and Joey, Joey still had a lot on his mind.

"What's wrong Joey?" Mai asked.

"Oh it's nothing," He said looking down seriously.

"Alright, but you've been like this since we've got here," She said. "Was it something Ashlee did?" She guessed. She didn't like that I always got into some kind of trouble.

"You could say that,"

"Oh come on, Joey, grow up," She said. "Are you going to let a sixteen year old girl ruin your day your week?"

"Well, it's pretty hard too when she did something pretty low something you wouldn't expect her to do," He said.

"What did she do then, not do any homework, go late to class?" She joked. "Don't worry, she's harmless,"

"She's dating an evil dude who's out to get Yugi and Ashlee herself, but she thinks that this guy likes her that she's too blinded by love to see that,"

"She always did have a thing for bad boys," Mai said really not considering how bad the situation was. "Instead of Batman, she liked the Joker, and so on," She continued on explaining.

"Not helping,"

"The point is it's just a phase," She reassured him. "Trust me," She put her hand on his shoulder. "No need to get worried about it," She stretched out her arms and let out a yawn. "Tell her I said good-bye, and that I`m going to get some rest," She waved good-bye to the others and went about her business.

"Are we done here guys?" Tristan asked. "I want to go see Ashlee's new house," He said impatiently.

"Yeah.."Joey said. "Yeah!" He said again but more enthusiastically. "We should go over there," They woke up Grandpa and they all went there by bus. It took about fifteen minutes. Tristan rang the doorbell about ten times and they saw that nobody answered. They knocked this time and peered through the window. Nobody was there but the lights were on and the door was unlocked. The gang decided to enter cautiously. No one was there still. I was at the cemetery still. I decided to stay there for a while. A boy about Yugi's height with purple hair showed up. He was friendly and tagged along with some other big dudes. He asked me why I was here and I told him. He said he understood the problem and he also said that I should break up with DJ. I replied that I actually liked him. He responded to that with the does he like you question? I told him yeah. He then said what was the problem then? If i liked Dj, shouldnt your friends be happy for you? I then told him he wanted to demolish one of my good friends.

"You're in a deep situation my friend," The purple haired kid said. "Go to this guy for advice," He took out a sheet of paper, wrote the name and then left. I read it out loud.

"Yugi..." I sighed. "Wow, what are the chances?" I then got a phone call from Tea. I answered it. She asked me where I was. I told her the exact spot and she said she didn't want it exactly. I then told her, why even ask if your not going to get the exact location. She responded with the oh so classic shut up. I told her I'd come soon to go to the finals and she handed the phone to Joey.

"Ashlee," He said.

"Joey?" I said. The signal was getting bad.

"I want to let you know, even if Yugi doesn't know, I forgive you," He said. "It's your life, your choice,"

"Well thanks Jo-" Connection Terminated.

"Well, that was strange," I said to myself. I decided to go home but it was really dark. I used the light that shone from my phone as guidance.

"What were you talking about Joey?" Tea asked.

"Well, you see, her secret was that she didn't want to gain any more pounds so she decided to puke every time she ate," He lied. They all thought it was the truth so they believed it.

They all sat inside the house until I arrived. At the house while Joey was outside Tea went up to him and started a conversation.

"So, what is the truth?" She asked. "We all know Ashlee eats like a cow and would never become ill like that,"

"I guess I can tell you," He said. "Ashlee and Dj are in a relationship,"

As soon as she heard relationship she smacked Joey on the head. "And you've been keeping this a secret how long?"

"Since this morning I found out," He said. "And ouch!" He rubbed his head.

"We have to tell everyone!" She replied in panic. But Joey stopped her.

"Ashlee said she'd tell Yugi and if you tell him think about it," Joey said. "She'd go to the dark side," He continued. "And Tristan, he'd freak," He responded. "It's not the right time,"

"Then when is the right time?" Tea yelled quietly.

"Shh!" Joey covered her mouth. "The right time will come,"

I appeared at the front door. Tristan greeted me as usual with a high five. I thanked them for waiting for me cause I took long. I then wondered where Tea was so I went to go check the fridge. I then saw her outside.

"Hey Tea, Joey," I said snarled at me and walked away.

"Joey!" I whined while hitting him.

"I had to tell someone!"

"Tea?!" I yelled. "You had to tell Tea, she's in love with Yugi!"

We all looked at Yugi who was standing right there and waved.

"Thank you so much Ashlee," She whispered. "This is why no one can tell you secrets, "

"Sorry!" I apologized. "Maybe now, thanks to me you two can hook up," I winked at both of them.

"Maybe we should just go to the finals," Yugi said not commenting on the Tea thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: On the way to the finals Part 2  
________________________________________**

The awkwardness around us was killing hasn't spoken to Tea and vice-versa. I walked steadly behind Tristan and Tea but beside Joey. Joey knew I was still mad at him and as always, Tea wouldn't stop giving me glares. We walked passed my workplace. Mr. McCall stopped me. He told us that Danny before he passed away, had left me a letter to read. I took the letter and read it while still walking but alone.

It read:

_Dear Ashlee,_

_I could be gone very soon, so I am writing this to you in advance before it is to late. Dj has told me his plan and you are a part of it. Please don't get caught up in his lies and know that he is manipulating you every time you speak to him. I wish no harm to you my blonde friend! _

_ signed, Danny_

_P.S By the way, your friend Tea is pretty cute. Don't tell her I said that...please. :) _

___________________________  
_

The letter ended there. I actually teared up a little but didn't cry. Even Danny knew this was going to happen, he tried to warn me but i didn't listen. I slipped the letter to the trash. The past was the past and it was over. No need to get caught up in something that is dead and gone.

"So!" Tristan said breaking the silence. "Did anyone catch the episode of Family Dude last week?" He continued. "Not really the greatest episo-"

"Nobody cares Tristan," Tea said.

"Alright," He sighed. "Did anyone catch the episode of Canadian Mom two weeks ago?" He continued to talk. "She is smoking!" He said complimenting her on her looks.

"Tristan! Can't you see we are sharing the awkward moment together as friends!" Tea said loudly. "Cause we are friends, and friends don't go backstabbing each other!" She slightly turned her head.

"Geez, what's your problem?" He said staying quiet.

We went there quietly. We could hear every noise coming from the outside. We were a bit creeping looking to strangers too. It was about ten thirty now and the moon was full. It was a clear blue sky and only two stars showed. I put my hair into two braids. I needed a hair cut soon too. I called Joey in a whisper to not disrupt the peace.

"Listen," I said covering my mouth with one hand. "I`m going to text dump DJ,"

"Ashlee," He did the same thing. "At least do it with some class," He replied. "I`ll come with you too to see this idiot,"

"Thanks, it could get ugly,"

Yugi and Tristan were having another conversation.

"Yugi, today you've become a man," He said.

"How so?"

"Tea likes you dude!" He slapped Joey on the back with his hand over his mouth thinking we couldn't hear him.

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. The pharaoh switched places with him for a while.

"Tristan, we can all here you dude," Joey said to his buddy.

We silently laughed at his stupidity and were still walking. We saw stores close up and the lights switch off. We saw couples hanging out in the park and birds flying in the sky. Tea was listening to her music player so she didn't have to deal with us for the rest of the time being. I honestly did feel bad about what happened.

"Ashlee, maybe you should tell Yugi soon," Joey said bringing up the same topic again. There was nothing else to talk about so I don't blame him for doing so. "He could help end this DJ issue and stop him from taking over the world,"

"Yeah i`ll tell him soon, maybe right now" I said as I went to talk to Yugi. If I knew he was the Pharaoh, i would have never done it. Joey went to tell the others that I was telling Yugi. Tristan had no clue what was going on.

"Wait wait, you're the same height as me now," I said looking up at him. "Why is the Pharaoh out right now?"

"Because Yugi is a man,"

"Oh okay," I said. What was I going to do now? I wasn't going to tell the Pharaoh. 'Bye!" I ran to Joey. "Look, we go now to see DJ,"

"What about the finals?"

"They can wait!" We ran backwards to the beach.

"Where are they going?" Tristan asked. "We should follow,"

"Actually," Tea stepped in saving our asses. "They went to get there locator cards," She said. "They'll be back soon,"

They continued to walk even though they were almost there. As soon as they got to their destination, they saw Kaiba, Mokuba, some security people, Rebecca and Mako. Kaiba greeted them in a neutral matter. The only thing on his mind was defeating Yugi and reclaiming his title. Rebecca also had Yugi on her mind, but for completely different reasons. Mako was half asleep. Yugi showed his locator cards to the security person and he was the fourth person to succeed into the finals. As time passed on, Bakura arrived, and they were surprised. They hadn't seen him in quite a while. There were only five more spots available. Time was almost running out.

"So you know exactly were he is," Joey said running with me. I replied with a yes.

"It's better for me to go in alone," I said. "He might hurt you,"

"Oh alright, but i want a shot at hitting him," I rolled my eyes. He didn't stand a now stood exactly were Danny died, i think. I went up to the warehouse and knocked. I signaled Joey to shut up. Inside I could clearly hear DJ and a girl. The girl opened the door.

"Oh, you must be Ashlee," She said in a snobby voice.

"Oh," I said back to her. "You must be DJ's mother,"

"No, I`m his friend," She replied. "And you are way hideous," She continued. "Your split ends are horrible, and you can so tell you are not a natural blonde," She flicked my hair at could hear Joey laughing.

"Just get me DJ!" I commanded.

"But it's so much more fun making fun of you," She laughed.

"Ashlee, come in," Dj said. "Excuse Missy,"

"I won't be staying long, i got to go to the tournament," I said. "I just wanted to let you know that I wanna break up with you," I mumbled.

"Oh really?"

"She already said that she wanted to, DJ," Joey walked up and said. "Now let's go Ashlee,"

"Uh-uh," Dj said. "See I have a master mind plan, and i won't have a stupid girl and her dog ruin it,"

"You never like me did you?" I replied. "Oh it is so on,"

"Calm down ashlee!" Joey said. "Let me have a shot!"

"Look," Dj said with an evil grin. "You guys screw up my plan, i will kill you like I did Danny," He pointed a sharp knife to my throat.

"Just try," I responded. "I should've told Yugi,"

"Yeah you should've, but you were in love with me," Dj replied circling us. "And i will tell Yugi myself if you two do not cooperate,"

"We should go," I warned Joey.

"No use in fleeing, I have this place completely surrounded," Groups of thugs came around us. "Now with the help of a close friend i will take control of your mind and you shall be quiet about it,"

"De-ja-vu," Joey said. A man came out with spiky hair and weird eyes that were bulging. "Marik?" Joey asked.

"I`m flattered you remember me Joseph," Marik said. "It's been quite some time,"

"Wait, you are the evil Marik from Battle city," Joey remembered. "But Yugi sent you to the shadow realm, how did you come back?"

"You see, her Tiara brings back people from the realm, and I used it when Ashlee lived in Serene City before she came here,"

"You bastard," I said.

"It was all too good of a plan really, and it's only getting to the best part,"

"He must've stolen the rod too," Joey said. I agreed with him.

"Okay Marik, control wheeler's mind," DJ commanded.

"I`m not going through all that again," Joey said. We started to run away and dodging the attacks from the groupies.

"There's no use Joey," I replied to him.

"Well I know you are frightened but we have to try," As we ran, i called Tea on my phone.

"Tea, pick up this thing," I said rushing. She finally picked up. "Tea, don't talk, we need help, we are being chased by thugs and it's a complete mess," I continued and it stopped there. A man got my phone and crushed it. "You are so paying for a new one dude,"

"Ashlee," Joey said in a robotic voice. "Listen to what they tell you to do, listen to the one you love," He continued.

"Joey!" I shook him to wake up. "Don't let this happen again,"

"It's pathetic to resist," He replied. "Join us,"

"Hey Joey! Ashlee!" Duke called from his car. "I`m going to the finals, wanna ride?"_ Who is he?_ I ran up to the car screaming to go, and I`m guessing the guy wasn't very bright because he left without me.

"Oh great, what now," I sighed. A man grabbed me and took me by the arm. They took me to a room.

"Listen Ashlee," DJ said. "I like you-"

"Then why am I being tied up?"

"But, you can't tell Yugi or the Pharaoh about Joey being under control," He continued ignoring me. "If you do, we'll bring back Danny, and won't kill you," He stopped for a moment. "What side will you choose?" I really had no decision. I had to go to the dark side once more but how would they bring Danny back.

"I agree,"

"Good, now you and Joseph here will go to the tournament as planned, and we will show up after," He said pointing to himself and Marik. "Your friends know Marik here but they don't know me so I`ll pretend that I`m a regular good guy," He continued. "Understand?" I nodded. "Now go, but remember our little deal,"

I went outside with a mindless zombie. We walked there as planned. On the way I asked Mindless Joey some questions. He didn't reply but answered with growls. Something must have went wrong when they were trying to control him. Joey and I reached the tournament location on time. We were the sixth and seventh finalists. Tea asked me what was wrong before. I replied it was a joke. I saw the guy who offered us a ride.

"You sir, are a disgrace to gentlemen around the world," I yelled.

"Way to screw up your chance with her," Tristan said.

"Hey Joey," Yugi called. "Your sister came to support you too," He didn't answer. "I can't understand you Joey?"

"He said, "Woo!" I stepped in.

Soon after that, Dj and Missy arrived by themselves first. He said that his name was Cole, which it wasn't. It was just a pretend name to keep from everybody else not knowing who he was. Missy told them her name was Missy. I didn't like her. She insulted my hair and me. What an idiot. And look at DJ standing over there looking pretty. I had no feelings for him anymore. I saw Tea's face when they arrived. She remembered him from the hospital. Tea came up to me and asked if that was him and I answered, "No, he is Cole, you silly silly person," I wanted to tell her that it was him but DJ was standing right there. Tristan was talking with Duke. Something about pushing him down the blimp when we go up there so he doesn't scare his beloved Serenity anymore. Bakura was waiting like all of us. I was pretty sure I've seen him before. Missy was giving me dirty looks. Ugh, what was her problem. Kaiba was getting impatient waiting for the last duelist and Rebecca was clinging on to Yugi's arm.

"Mokuba, are we going to be battling on the blimp?" Yugi asked. "Like in Battle City,"

"Yes but we have a new bigger blimp, and it's been renovated," Mokuba replied. "It should be coming soon,"

The last person arrived. It was Marik. I didn't know exactly what he did anymore. Was he evil? Everyone was surprised including Kaiba himself. It was like Battle City all over again.

"Impossible!" Tristan yelled. "I thought Yugi finished you creep!" He continued. "How did you come back?" He grabbed him by the shirts.

"All will be explained in due time insolent child," He walked up to Kaiba. "Here are my ten locator cards,"

"Who even sent you an invite?" Mokuba yelled.

"Well, I did," Marik said.

"Loner," I sing-songed. He looked at me and I shut up.

"Whatever, as long as we can get this thing started," Kaiba said. The massive blimp flew down and wind blew everywhere. Wow, I thought. We entered the plane. I saw Joey looking lost below. I went to lead him in. Yugi had never seen his friend so lost before, something was defiantly wrong. The security person said that we have each been assigned our own rooms. My room number was 102. I went all around to find it. Tea, Tristan, Duke and Serenity were given special permission to stay on the blimp. Beside my room were Joey's room and Rebecca's room. I went in and got settled. I sat on my bed, well lied down and sighed. These are going to be long days. I got up after and looked out the window. I was defiantly going to have some trouble with the fact we were going to be so high in the air. I wondered about Danny, was he even dead or was he alive or was he in the shadow realm. He died because of me and now thanks to him, i feel bad. I slammed my door and went to Joey's room and banged on his door. I had to wake him up before anyone else knew. He opened the door and said nothing.

"Joey!" I said. "You have to wake up!" I slapped him. He just looked at me creeply. "You know what, let's just go meet the others," We went outside and i locked Joey's door as well as mine. I saw Rebecca coming out of her room. She was close to Joey's. I wonder where Tea's was. I walked behind Joey so he didn't fall behind. I filed my nails as I walked. Dj came up to me and walked with me. He asked me how dog boy was doing.

"This is all your fault," I replied not staring at him.

"Oh come on, just because I`m an evil genius doesn't mean you have to hate me," He sweet talked.

"Yes, it really does, 'Cole'," I responded. "I don't know what your damage is, but leave me alone," I continued. "No more silly little games,"

"You love this, and me," He replied.

"No I really don't," I walked faster and pushed Joey with me too. "Unless you decide to you, un control him," He shook his smiled as I walked off. The nerve at that guy. He is such a jerk and after he acts like a total sweet heart. "Listen Joey or whoever you are," I grabbed him by the shirt. "You have to either snap out of it, or not act like a freak when people are around us," I said. "And talk Joey, I hate not hearing you talk,"

"Hey Ashlee," Rebecca called. "I saw you talking to that Cole guy, you know him?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say i know him," I replied.

"What's wrong with Joey?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said while Joey was having trouble keeping his balance.

"Alright," She said slowly walking away fixing her glasses.

I tried to hold Joey but I couldn't much longer. He fell on me straight to the ground. Marik came passed us and stopped. I got up and brushed off the put his fingers on my chin and looked at me. I took them off.

"You're not worthy to be a mind-slave," He walked away.

"A what?" I tried to pick Joey up. "Listen freak show," I said. "I am worthy enough to be anything I want to be!" Tristan held me back.

"You don't know Marik yet do you," Tristan asked.

"Hmm, save that energy for dueling, unworthy one," He kept on walking. I glared at him.

"Thank goodness, i saved you from making a big mistake," He said. "At the battle city tournament, he took your cousin and put her in the shadow realm,"

"Oh really?" I replied. "More the reason to hate him,"

"Don't go doing stupid things like that,"

"I know, I gotta stop doing that," I mumbled to myself.

We three walked onwards. They had invited us to have dinner in the lounge. Since it was getting pretty late we weren't going to duel until tomorrow morning. There was two tables, one for Kaiba himself, and the other one for us. I sat beside Bakura and Tea. The food was prepared by the finest chefs in the city. I didn't eat that much, too nervous. Missy asked me to pass her the ketchup. I threw it at her so hard she couldn't catch it. I apologized for throwing it and that maybe if she moisturized her face she would have been able to catch it. She ignored me and everything was silent were we were. Mako was eating fish hastily. At the other end of the table, Tristan and Duke tried to share their spaghetti like those two dogs in the movie with Serenity. What creeps. I took out my phone and called Tea for some fun. She answered it.

"Ashlee, you are right beside me," She shut her phone off. Ah, things were getting boring too quickly. Tea and Missy talked and joked about my "rage" issues. Yugi couldn't get Rebecca away from him during the whole meal.

"Rebecca," Yugi said nervously. "I need to eat,"

"Shh, my lovely," She put her finger over his lips. "I`ll feed you," She fed him some chicken. It got all over his face. She turned to Cole. "You know Cole, we can double date," Dj was confused. He had never met such a small child that knew big words. "Yugi and I, with you and Ashlee,"I spit out my drink all over Missy.

"Excuse me?" Cole and I both said.

"Don't pretend you don't know, i saw the way you looked at her," She hugged Yugi. "Plus, she needs someone to make her stay away from my Yugi-kins," She stuck her tongue out at me like the little baby she is.

"You know Cole Ashlee?" Tristan said from the end of the table. DJ looked at me with a smile that said, ''what were you going to do now?"

"Of course I do!" I laughed. "I knew him since he got to the plane,"

"Makes sense," Tristan said. I think my lying skills were improving. "Wait a minute," He continued. "You two are already on a talking basis?"He asked it too Cole this time.

"Yeah, well, you know, we both fell in love the first time we laid eyes on each other," I threw a loaf of bread at him. "Just joking," He added.

"Yeah, whatever," Rebecca rolled her eyes. Oh great, now i have an eight year old stalking me. I rolled my eyes too. It was twelve in the night. Marik was all by himself.

"Hey guys, don't you think it's weird that we are having dinner with a psychopath," Duke said pointing at Marik.

"It is weird," Tea agreed. They all looked at Marik.

I yawned. I went up and told them I was going to my room to sleep or do something. Mai called me on my Cell. Wow, i can't believe we could talk 5000ft up into the air. "Hello lovely!" I greeted. I opened my room door. "Hey!" Mai ran up to hug me smiling! "Whoa Mai, how'd you get in here?" She told me she was hiding the whole time. "But don't you have that tournament," She answered that it wasn't worth it to see her friends duel and win. "Wow,"

"Ah, too bad I can't compete!" She cried.

"You know, that Marik guy is here, the one who sent you to the realm,"

"He is?!" She yelled. "Wait until i get my hands on him!" She pounded her hands together. She went to the room where we were eating. Everyone was glad to see her on the blimp. She told them she snuck on. Kaiba wasn't furious, he didn't really care. She ate a whole plate and more of food. She didn't get to meet Marik again because he had already left. I took off my clothes and put my pj's on that Roland, the security dude had supplied us with. I brushed my hair and my teeth. I raided my mini-fridge and drank water. I lied on my bed. I needed to get some sleep. Just then a group of people came in, screaming like wild beasts.I put my pillow on my head. Mai grabbed me by the hand and started to dance.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "I need to sleep,"

"Pssh, we are here to party!" Tea, Tristan and all the other non-duelists were here.

"Well then party somewhere else," My eye twitched.

"Oh come on Ashlee," Tea said. "You look like a partier,"

"Ugh." I complained. I got my pillow, blanket and left the room. I went around looking for Tea's cabin to sleep in it.

"Nice PJ's," Missy said to me on the way.

"Shut up," I kept on walking. I couldn't fight back cause I was tired. Finally, I reached her room. It was locked! "Oh my god!" I yelled. "Mokuba, open this room?" I whined as he walked past me.

"That's Tea's room, what's wrong with your's?"

"It's been invaded by wild animals," I replied.

"I`m sorry Ashlee, but you have to go to your room," Mokuba said. "Rules are rules,"

"You suck," I insulted him. I went back to my room where most were sleeping. They finally let peace into their lives.

_________________________________

Yugi sighed as he shuffled his deck once more and looked at his cards. He would get some sleep soon. He wasn't entirely sure if he was ready for the tournament. Yugi was getting pretty nervous. At least the fate of the world didn't depend on him this time and wasn't in danger. He put his deck away and thought about who his first opponent might be. If it was Bakura again, it would be Battle City all over again. The spirit of the Millennium Ring was a psychopath. If it was Marik, he was confident that he would beat him once more like he did at the end of the last tournament. He needed to find out what Marik was doing back here. And how about DJ? He sure didn't forget about him. Where was he? And how did I know Cole, some random person that just appeared now? If he dueled against one of his friends, Joey, Mako, Rebecca, myself, and so on, he had to win. He didn't know why he had to win, he wasn't about to lose. That guy Cole and Missy seemed a bit weird. He sighed. Yami told him not to get nervous and to get some sleep. It was almost day again.

At the same time, I was dying in my room. Those animals had awoken again. I hope I wasn't the first one to duel or I was going to lose. They kept on talking. I never knew humans could go a day without sleep. I decided to get out of the room. Missy came again and insulted my pajamas. I told her to shut up. This time I went to Roland and demanded a room that was very far away from those savages. He said that it wasn't in his power to do that.

"Then get me Kaiba!" I yelled.

"He's focusing right now, you may not disturb him," I left the room dramatically and didn't make it back to my room. I feel asleep on the floor.

"So what is exactly your plan DJ," Missy asked him while she was in his room.

"To destory Ashlee, Joey's and Yugi's relationship to obtain infinite power," He replied.

"Why the freak?" She said to Marik with no offense at the end.

"Because without him, we couldn't control Joseph, now could we?"

"Yes and I`m here to get revenge on the pharaoh," Marik stood up. "If you aren't careful I`ll send you to the shadow realm," He pointed the rod to Missy.

"Ew," She left the room and went to hers.

The night continued quietly. It was so peaceful to be in the air. I heard someone eating in the distance. Right now it was six in the morning. I stood up. I have never been more relaxed in my life. That was seriously the best sleep I've ever had. I looked in the kitchen. Mako and Bakura were eating the fridge and it was running out of food fast. I laughed and decided to see if they were in my room still. I closed the door after I saw that they were. I retouched my hair and put it in a ponytail with my bangs clipped to the side. I was worried that if I was the one chosen to duel, my hair might get in the way. I changed clothes and looked okay. I went to check on Joey, but it looked like he was already awake. I waited in the main lobby while looking out the see through window. It looked so pretty but I was terrified. I ate a bagel as i walked around doing and Mako called me if I wanted to eat with them. I agreed since they were the only people awake. I watched them as they ate like savages right in front of me. I could have barfed and I swear i felt some come up from my esophagus. I wondered if this was like how Joey ate considering I never saw him eat. As I noticed Yugi had already woken up, it was my pleasure to wake up Tea and the others. I took a video camera i saw on the ledge and brang it with me to my room. I opened the door and video taped everyone for black mail. I started to scream and yell.

"Come on it's time to PARTY!" I started to dance. They complained it was like six in the morning. "Partying has no time limit," They all got up, back's sore, voices croaked, hair messed and clothes dirty. I saw cake on Tristan's shirt. I took a piece of it. "You taste like chocolate," He grumbled as he walked off.

Half an hour later we all met in the lobby to see who was going to duel first. We were given numbers like in Battle City. The gang thought that this tournament was an honest rip off of the other one. Kaiba told Roland to start the machine. Kaiba was number 1, Yugi was 2, Joey, 3, Mako 4, Rebecca 5, Bakura 6, Me 7, Missy 8, Dj 9, and Marik 10.

The numbers that came out were, "Seven," Roland said. Oh great. "Eight!" Even a bigger great.

"Oh great, I get to fight with a handicap," She insulted me once more.

"I`ll give you a fight!" I said irritated. I had to jinx my chances of dueling in the first round. Roland called us to go to the elevator. We walked towards it. I took off my heels since i didn't want to fall when dueling.

"This is going to be a weird duel," Tea thought.

"How does Ashlee know all these people?" Tristan asked.

The elevator took us three to the arena in the skies. I held my head annoyed. When we were going up, she told me I was going to have a little surprise. I ignored her though.

We walked up to the dueling arena.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Missy asked.

As for the others, they went up with the next elevator in two separate groups. They all met up in the same place though. Marik didn't bother to come watch but DJ had the decency too. We shuffled our decks and waited for them to tell us to start.

"Good luck Ashlee!" Tea cheered. She looked at me. "Is she tired or something?"

"Round 1 in The Ultimate Duelist Championships, we have," Roland announced. "Ashlee M. and Missy J." He commenced us to start.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gee wilikers!" Grandpa said looking at the tv. About the whole city was watching the same thing too. "Who would steal such a priceless artifact!" The t.v was displaying one of the Millennium items kept at the museum. One was the Millennium Necklace and the other one did not show. "I wonder if Yugi knows about this yet," He scratched his chin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Okay. I thought. I have got one chance too beat this thing. I shall not fail. _

Humph. She doesn't even know what I have planned for her, Missy thought. With DJ's help, and with this card, it will be easy to beat this girl.

The duel commenced.


End file.
